


Getting Lost With You

by GottabeLou88



Series: Getting Lost With You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottabeLou88/pseuds/GottabeLou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is on the football team and is a huge d-bag to everyone. He’s also the biggest player and the ladies man on the campus. Harry is more quiet and shy, he’s a nerd who likes to draw and is in the school’s art class/club. Well Louis is also in art class because he needs an easy credit to graduate. Their teacher, who is the coolest teacher on campus does a trip to Manchester every year with her classes. They stay over night in a hotel and visit art museums then she gives them an hour to roam the streets Manchester without a chaperon. However things go terribly wrong in the city which cause Louis and Harry to come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip Announcement

Harry sat at his desk running a hard led pencil quickly and softly across the paper in his black sketch book. He looked up every now and then to look at a reference, a picture of him and his sister Gemma. Harry felt a light touch on his shoulder. When He looked up at the unidentified person that the hand belonged to it was no one other than Zayn, Harry's best friend since 4th grade.  
"What's this for?" Zayn asked looking at the sketch pad.  
"It's for my mum's birthday." Harry said with a smile creeping to his face. He was so proud of his drawing that he put so much effort in to, and it showed!  
After a few more strokes of the pencil and some slight shading it was complete.  
The class bell rang where Mrs. Wilhelm entered shortly after. She took her seat at her desk as the students got settled into theirs.  
"Hello class! Today we have something very important to talk about!" She said after a quick throat clear. Most people knew what was coming next.  
"As some of you may know I take my art students to Manchester every year where we go to a few art museums then your free to do what you want for a few hours. I wont require you to be with a chaperon during your free time, as long as you have a partner or a small group that's okay with me!" Students looked around the room excitedly already picking their partner or groups in their heads. Harry turned to Zayn who gave him a kind smile and slight head nod. Not only was Zayn in art but they knew that Liam had it second period so they basically had their group handed to them.  
Mrs. Wilhelm walked between each row handing out permission slips.  
"These will need to be signed by a parent. Please hand these in by next week Friday, along with $150.00 to cover a hotel room for the night. Also by tomorrow there will be the chaperon list for the museum. There will also be five other teachers going with us so please sign up for a group."  
The class period felt like it went by fast all they discussed was the trip then for the last five minutes talked about chalk pastel verses oil pastel. The bell rang every student got up quickly. The halls swarmed with students. The jocks stuck together by their usual water fountain, one who caught Harry's eye everyday was Louis Tomlinson. He is the meanest person in their school. He's also the captain of the football team and the hottest girlfriend, Millie Clayworth. Millie and Harry where friends for quiet a few years but then had a falling out the second she dated Louis. He always thought Louis was jealous of his friendship with Millie but it never bothered Harry because he had Liam and Zayn.  
"Harry?" Liam said swinging a hand in front of Harry's face pulling the curly haired boy back into reality.  
"Zayn and I were saying that it should be us three in a group for the art field trip, is that cool with you?" Liam informed.  
Harry nodded his head quickly and smiled revealing a dimple on both cheeks.  
"Okay, perfect! I suppose it will also be us three in a hotel room together?" Zayn questioned.  
"Yeah that sounds good, I'm sure you and Liam will keep each other cozy in bed together!" Harry laughed.  
Liam's face went full red while Zayn fumbled over words to switch the subject. It was no secrete that they had a small crush on each other everyone knew, except for Zayn and Liam.  
"I-I...I uh...I have to go to class." Zayn said grabbing his book bag from the tile floor then fast walking away from the other two boys.  
"I actually have English next, where are you going?" Liam asked Harry.  
"I have Maths but I need to go to my locker so I'll walk with you." Harry said flinging his bag over his right shoulder.  
The two boys walked in silence for a little bit.  
"So are you excited for the art trip?" Liam asked to fill the empty space.  
"Yeah..it should be fun. Who in your class is going?"  
"Me, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan,-"  
Harry cut Liam off doing a quick halt in the hallway.  
"Louis Tomlinson? He's in an art class? He's in your art class?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, why do you have a crush on him or something?" Liam laughed at Harry's reaction.  
"No! Dude that's weird, don't ever say that again. Louis and I hate each other..I thought you knew this!"  
Just before Liam could even answer who other than Louis and Millie attached to his arm strolled by Harry. A harsh force hit Harry in the arm making him slam on the brick wall.  
"Didn't see you there, Faggot." Louis said earning a ditzy laugh from Millie.  
Harry rubbed his sore arm. Then shot a look at the back of Louis' head.  
"See, some days it's worse...and Millie what a bloody whore she turned into."  
Liam gave a small awkward chuckle to Harry's commentary about he's ex girlfriend.  
"Sorry Li, I know you and Millie had a thing." Harry apologized.  
"No man it's cool, she did change and not for the better." Liam half heartily agreed.  
After a few classes the bell for lunch rang. Students filed into the cafeteria Harry looked everywhere for Liam and Zayn who were no where to be found. After wondering about he smacked into someone.  
"Sorry." Harry said turning around.  
A blond haired boy with brown roots gave him a sweet grin.  
"Don't worry about it mate! Are you looking for someone?" The blond asked in a concerned voice.  
"Uh yeah, just my friends Liam and Zayn." Harry looked around the room.  
He knew who the blond kid was, Niall Horan not only was he on the football team but he was also best friends with Louis and that was the last person Harry wanted to get involved with.  
"Oh Liam Payne?" Niall had a late reaction.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm actually sitting with him, we were going over some work for science. You're welcome to sit with us! And Zayn, he's the kid that's always attached to Liam right?" Niall chuckled.  
"Yeah that sounds like Zayn!" Harry slightly laughed.  
"You can meet me at the table I just need to go to the bathroom, there is a seat next to Louis I think. It's right over there" Niall pointed in the direction of the table the teenagers were sitting at.  
"oh great a seat next to Louis. Something I could only dream about." Harry said to himself as he walked over to the empty seat placing some books he had in his hand on the table.  
When Harry got to the table it was mostly filled up with jocks apart from Liam and Zayn.  
"What's this tosser doing here?" A well built guy snorted.  
"I-I-I was just" Harry could barely get out words.  
"You were just leaving." Louis laughed pushing all Harry's books off the table into one big pile on the floor.  
There was a loud roar of laughter from the table. Harry got up to collect his books off the floor then walked away looking back at Liam and Zayn who sat there in complete shock.  
Harry sighed bowing his head in shame  
"I deserved that one, I guess that's what I get for sitting near Louis Tomlinson" Harry whispered to himself as his curls hit his cheeks.


	2. Millie, That Bloody Whore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brief encounter with Louis at lunch Harry gets to see Millie after school. It's bitter-sweet for harry because he gets to talk to an old friend one on one but he notices that she really did change.

The school bell blared for the last time of the day. Students filled the hallways for one last trip to their lockers before catching the bus or heading to student parking. However that was assuming they didn't have any after school activities, which in that case Harry did have. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday he got the pleasure of going to art club. There were about thirteen students in total. It wasn't an average art club like some people would think. They didn't sit around and paste magazine clippings to poster board they did more advanced things, one being the mural in the main lobby.   
Harry entered the art room walked over three seats then sat in his usual place next to some nerdy kid named Zeke. Mrs. Wilhelm stood in front of the white board.   
"As you all know we need to come up with an idea for the school mural. I'll write down some ideas on the board"  
A girl in the back raised her hand.   
"Yes, Louise?"   
Louise cleared her throat a bit "We could paint large white and blue dragon with a knight fighting it. It could be medieval themed with the words "WELCOME TO WEST MOUNT HIGH HOME OF THE KNIGHTS" under it?   
There was a series of head nods and sounds of agreement that filled the room.   
"I think we can all agree on that idea?" Mrs. Wilhelm asked the students sitting before her.  
The room once again filled with nods and people saying "mmhmm" and "yes".  
"Okay then, let's get on with a rough sketch and then we can start assigning people to different roles."  
Art club was roughly 45 minutes and a lot got done. Once the time was up the art students spilled out of the classroom one by one. Harry walked along side Zeke having a normal conversation with him until he made it to the front of the school. Zeke took a left, Harry kept walking straight to the student parking.   
On his way there he felt a few rain drops fall on top his head. Harry ran to his car that wasn't too far of a distance. The rain picked up into a full blown down pour with lighting as it's companion. Driving home Harry saw a girl walking by herself. Her hair was shaggy and mat along with her skirt dripping. Harry pulled over next to the girl.  
"Do you need a ri-" Harry cut off when the girl turned his way.  
"Millie?" Harry questioned.  
"Harry?" Millie said in the same tone.  
"Do you need a ride? The rain is looking pretty rough."  
"Well I suppose." Millie said reaching for the door handle. As she got into the car there was a sudden awkward silence. She did laugh at Louis' faggot comment earlier and she had a look of embarrassment or shame flooding her face. Her once bouncy effortless light brown hair was now dark and frizzy. Her make up melted off her face. Her clothing was more drenched than Harry thought.   
"So uh...the art field trip is in a few weeks." Millie said to fill the loud silence.   
"Yeah...do you have a group yet?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah...Niall, Louis, and myself. How about you?"  
"Liam, Zayn, and myself." Harry said.  
"Oh Liam?" Millie questioned.  
"Yeah..Liam..."  
The drive to Millie's house was not only awkward but uncomfortable to say the least.  
"I'm sorry about today with Louis. I really don't get why he acts like that but he does." She had a genuine voice in her apology.   
"I think it just had to do with because you and I use to be friends." Harry cleared his throat.  
"Use to be?"   
"Yeah Millie...that's what happens when you ditch someone and laugh at comments like the words queer and fag...they aren't in the qualification for being a friend anymore." Harry had a harshness in his tone.  
"Can we maybe become friends again?" Millie sounded like she was going to choke up.  
"I'd like that." Harry smiled, his tone softening.  
Millie's phone rang.  
"Hello?...oh hi!...yeah I can see you in a bit...okay...bye..." She said into the small pink smartphone.  
"Louis?" Harry asked.  
"Huh? Oh...uh...no." Millie said her voice once again became uncomfortable.  
"Just a friend?" Harry asked trying to make a small conversation.  
"You could say that..yeah...he's just a friend." Millie twiddled her thumbs.  
For the next few moments Harry could tell she was getting uncomfortable so he killed the conversation. He already had an idea what was going on.  
"Well here you are, safe at home." Harry said pulling into her drive way.  
"Thanks, Harry." Millie said getting out of the car. She walked to her front door to turn around and wave again.   
Harry could only laugh when he got out of her sight.  
"Millie, that bloody whore." Where the only words Harry could muster up.

As Harry drove home he felt a smile on his face. He was happy that he was able to talk to to Millie one on one and not have to worry about Louis being there. He felt a bit at ease it stuck with him that Millie was getting pleasure from fooling around with a different lad. Her voice sounded soft and quiet romantic it was Friday after all. You couldn't go wrong with the weekend fling. It also wasn't rocket science to know that Millie had a reputation. She's hooked up with guys on the future and a relationship wasn't going to hold her down. In fact she tried to get with Zayn when she was dating Liam. That was just the start of the crumbling of their relationship. Soon there was partying, some drinking got involved, Millie decided she was going to smoke some weed here and there to make some pain numb. The girl was a walking ball of problems and emotions. When she started to date Louis things only had gotten a lot worse. She was done with drugs but she slept around even more so than before. Harry's heart broke for his old friend on the outside it looked like she had a picture perfect life. Great house, loving family as far as Harry could see, decent looking relationship. Her life didn't seem to have the sudden drop most people seem to have, she took a graceful nose dive then picked herself right back up. 

Once Harry got home he went straight to his room, no one was around. Gemma was most likely out with some friends or getting off work. His mum didn't leave work till six o'clock. Harry had the whole house to himself, just the way he liked it. He flopped on his bed eyes fixcated on the ceiling until a vibration of his phone took him back into the world. 

Harry picked up his phone. 

"Hello?" He said, he didn't reconize the number.

"Harry?" A girl said over the phone, her voice was soft and posh.

"Millie?" 

"Yeah...I'm not bothering you am I?" She had a concerned voice.

"No, no you're fine. Why? What's up." Harry was surprised to be hearing from her. He honestly didn't think that she would take his friend offer as literal as he was taking it.

"Can I just talk to you?" Her voice became shakey.

"Sure?" Harry wasn't sure what would come next. He almost felt like hanging up the phone but he was also wanted to know what she wanted.

"Why did you pull over for me? I mean you hate Louis, I can't even say I blame you. If I wasn't his girlfriend I would hate him too. He's arrogent and just rude." Millie sounded like she snapped. She took a breath and continued.

"I feel like I can't take this anymore. I want out of this! It's not even fair to me that I need to act like this." Millie's voice became full of self pity as she sniffled back tears.

"Out of what? What's wrong?" Harry's voice became forceful making him sound more concerned than before.

"I can't tell you. Just promise me you'll be there when I need you." She was clearly sobbing now.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I always was there you just dismissed everything I tried to do for you. I gave up on you, Millie!" Harry tried to hold himself back from shouting.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Millie said before the line cut off.

Harry sat on his bed with his palms in his hands. He couldn't even help but to actually laugh to himself.

"Wow I guess this friendship this is going rather well." Harry laughed.


	3. Monday Mornings and After First Period Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry and Millie decided to become some what friends again nothing has been in his favor. In fact it's getting him more into trouble making him an unofficial Louis magnet, and not in a good way!

This morning Harry decided he was going to walk to school with Liam and Zayn. It was good to surround himself with people who always had his back and never left him for anyone else. Zayn took his usual morning drag of cigarette then he would sneak off every fifth period to finish it up in a bathroom stall. Liam usually leaned against the street light with his head phones in. His music was always low in case Zayn wanted to talk to him. Harry's mind wandered back to his conversation he had with Millie the other night. What could she possibly want out of? Harry knew she was cheating on Louis. She said that she would hate him too if she wasn't dating him. Also the fact that she called him rude and arrogant. Harry didn't deny the fact that the friend that called Millie was either her other boyfriend or something just to rub up against. 

Harry walked up to the two boys who where going just what they do every morning. Zayn took a long drag of his cigarette. 

"Ready to go?" He coughed a bit.

Harry nodded his head slightly.

The three boys walked to school not saying anything to each other for a while. Liam dragged his feet on the ground one head phone in his ear the other dangled off the cord. Zayn took one last hit of his smoke before he rubbed it on the pavement. He took out the carton and placed the half smoked clip between to fresh ones. 

"I'd wish you'd stop with the smoking." Liam said indirectly to Zayn. 

"I'd wish you'd get off my back with it." Zayn shot Liam a look. His face soon grew soft when he saw Liam look up at him. He couldn't help the fond that was slowly creeping to his face which made Liam smile wide. 

The three reached the school, students relaxed on the courtyard lawn. Harry knew that Millie and Louis did this from time to time. He felt his eyes skim the crowd of students. The focused on Louis with his arm awkwardly around Millie as they talked to some friends. Millie's eyes met his she gave a friendly smile to the curly headed boy. 

"What's up with you, Harry?" Zayn's voice had a concerned tone.

"You've been acting weird for these past few days. Is there something bothering you?" Liam chimed in.

Before Harry could even answer the school bell rang. He grabbed his bag then took off quickly. Zayn and Liam exchanged shrugs then a quick flirtatious smile from Zayn. Liam pushed him on the shoulder weakly. The two walked to their first period class. Liam couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Harry. He saw him pull over for Millie, he was driving by him at that moment. Liam knew something was up. 

After first period Harry was walking to his locker. He felt a harsh grab on his shoulders. He whipped around only to be met by Louis with Millie standing off to the side.

"Why the hell where you with my girlfriend on Friday? I swear to god Styles I'll hit you so hard if you did anything with her." Louis clenched his right hand into a fist. He drew back quickly. Students everywhere turned to the fight that was about to happen. It was also easy for them to pick a clear winner before the fight started.

"Wait!" Millie shouted before Louis could even get a punch in.

"What?" Louis' voice was hard.

"I asked for a ride." Millie's voice was mouse like. Her words came out all at once spilling from her lips. She knew and Harry knew Millie didn't ask for a ride. It was plain that he picked her up. 

"Why would you ask for a ride? You should have asked me." Louis shouted at her. He threw Harry into the locker before grabbing on to Millie's bicep pulling her away harshly. Millie looked back at Harry wincing as Louis grip got tighter.

As the periods flew by it wasn't long before it was time for Lunch. Harry found Liam and Zayn who were not sitting with the jocks, thankfully. However half way through a fimilar face decided to pop up. The blond haired boy none other than Niall. 

"We have a week until the art trip right?" Niall asked sitting in an empty space next to Zayn. 

"Yeah, permission slips and money are due Friday then we leave next week Friday." Liam informed.

Harry took a large bite of his sandwich "Did you choose your group already?" 

Niall slightly nodded. "That's what I came to ask you guys about. I was thinking since I'm in a group with Millie and Louis I was wondering if you wanted to merge kind of. We where looking for a group to do it with anyway and Millie said that I should ask you guys."

Harry slightly choked on his sandwich the thought of even spending a single moment with Louis gave him bad anxiety "Millie said we should merge? You and Louis are okay with that?"

Liam looked at Harry a bit confused "Well Niall and I are friends. I can deal with Millie." Liam took a slight pause. "I know you two are friendly with each other, and Zayn and I don't hate Louis. Besides if anything happens we got your back" Liam smiled at the three boys before him. 

Harry let out a small pout "Okay."

Niall smiled widely "Great it's settled! We have ourselves a group!" 

The four boys smiled widely at each other. Harry was happy he was in a group with Millie and now Niall, he seemed like a nice lad. Something however made Harry feel a bit excited he was with Louis. He wasn't sure why though, it was rather odd, why would he be happy to be with someone who hated his guts and he had a mutual feeling against the soft haired boy. 

"Who are you sharing a room with Niall?" Liam asked.

"Most likely Louis and some other guys from our class." Niall rocked his head side to side a bit. "That's also if Louis doesn't sneak out of our room and climes into Millie's bed." Niall snorted a bit about how funny he thought he was making a rude innuendo. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable about Niall's statement, he wasn't sure why. He detested Louis plus it wasn't like he fancied Millie in any way, shape or form, those two where just some what friends. 

"Any way the bell is about to ring and I promised Louis I'd walk to class with him, so I'll catch you three later." Niall smiled at the three boys then walked off. 

"You were just looking for an even number right Liam, like a bed partner for Harry, right? Right?" Zayn's words quickly spilled out.

Liam couldn't help but ignore the question and roll his eyes at Zayn's paranoid ways.

Scratched the back of his neck "I think I need to go catch up someone too." 

Last it was just Zayn and Harry at the table the two just stared at each other for a moment before Harry piped up/

"What the hell what that about?" Harry couldn't help but make a face.

Zayn imitated Harry's expression "What was what?" 

"Never mind, I swear to God Zayn, sometimes you're mental." Harry laughed. 

The lunch bell rang for the students to go to class. Harry and Zayn walked together to English with a small conversation about petty nonsense.


	4. Butterfly Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drama from this morning involving nobody else but Millie and Louis. Harry is in a bit off a rut. He just wants to take some time to himself, peace in quiet in the library. Or so he thought, one encounter this morning with the saucy brunette to another one before school is out. Even though he's trying to become her friend things are finally opening up for the two. Even is girls are not Harry's preferred sexual partners it doesn't mean he can't listen to their sad stories.

It was last period of the day that started like Hell. Everything seemed to calm down as far as drama went however as Harry walked quickly through the halls he heard small whispers about him. What where people saying about him he wondered. He and Millie were secretly dating? They heard Louis was going to lay him out after school? For all Harry cared they could spread that Louis had a knife and was going to stab him on his way to his car. To say the least Harry just wanted to get the day over with, he didn't care what happened for the next hour. 

Unlike most days Harry didn't bother to stop at his locker to visit with Zayn and Liam, they were probably flirting up a storm to even notice his existence. Dragging his white converse adorned feet to class Harry didn't look up once, he eyes where glued to the floor as if he was trying to find something that mattered. Harry entered his last class of the day his head was still pointed down to the floor, luckily it was just study hall and Harry could have sometime to think for himself. He sat at an empty library table by himself he pulled out his sketch book to start on a new drawing, maybe one of his favorite musicians or whatever he could muster up from his mind. 

Harry sketched for a bit until he was interrupted by a small shake to the table. He looked up a bit annoyed to who ever distributed him. Millie pulled one of the red padded chairs away from the table so she could sit down across from Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl before him before attending back to his sketch. "Millie I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. If you'd excuse me I'm really trying to work on something right now."

Millie furrowed her brows a bit. "What did I possibly do to you now?" Her voice sounded sarcastically concerned. 

"Oh I don't know, how about you ask your boyfriend's fist who almost met my face!" Harry whispered yelled.

"I saved your arse. Styles! Without me Louis' fist would have met your face and bloody well know that!" Millie gave the same tone back.

Harry let out a long puff of air as he tried to ignore the the brunette. He went back to his paper this time lightly rubbing his gentle ring finger over it.

"What is that a drawing of?" Millie asked. This time her voice was much softer as if she was actually interested in what Harry was doing. After all she was trying her best to become his friend again, even if it was getting off to a bitter start.

"I guess it's skeletons." Harry laughed looking at his paper. He didn't really know what he was drawing. His mind usually just came over which put him in an entrance. 

"Why would you draw skeletons?"

"I guess it's just something I was thinking about. My sister really like skeletons, I'm really close with her. But since I never see her because she lives at uni I guess I just think about the things she likes and then I just draw them" Harry took a short pause. "I draw them without even thinking about what I'm drawing." 

"I do that a lot too actually." Millie smiled looking at the paper. "My mum passed away year ago. My granddad always told me when I was small that butterflies were people who passed on looking out for you. I end up buy things at the mall that have butterflies on them. I never noticed I did it until Louis pointed it out to me. It was just something that stuck I guess." Millie looked to to play with the charm on her bracelet, which indeed was a butterfly. 

Harry played with his hands uncomfortably. "Sorry about your loss." 

Millie nodded her head. "Thank you." She flashed a genuine smile at the curly boy.

"But actually wanted to talk to you about the art trip groups." Millie said her voice going a bit more peppy.

"Yeah, I talked to Niall about it. So it's me, you, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis? I guess." Harry counted each group member off his finger.

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing to get Louis to be in a group with you, actually." Millie said.

"Niall told me that he was okay with it." Harry's face went to a confused expression.

"Yeah after thirty minutes of telling him it would be fun." 

"I don't really get why he hates me, did it have to do between me and you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing like that, Louis is just weird. He's never like that with anyone else. I guess you're just special." 

"Wow, lucky me." Harry's voice was apathetic. 

"So the reason I needed to talk to you about groups is actually Liam." 

"Liam? What about Liam?" Harry was very concerned for her next response.

"Louis doesn't feel it's right to have me and my ex in the same group." 

"I'm sorry to disappoint Louis but Liam is my friend and if he doesn't want Liam in the group he can Piss off for all I care." Harry was a bit heated.

"I'll talk to him. But to be quiet honest I think he's right. I mean we are in a group with Niall, who is indeed friends with Liam and Zayn. Niall is Louis best friend and I'm Louis girl friend. As you can see the problem here, Niall wont want to leave anybody and Louis wont leave Niall." Millie tried spelling it out for Harry.

"How about Liam stays. I mean Louis is going to be right there, it's not like anything would even happen." Harry tried to compermise

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Louis put me up to this and I knew you wouldn't go for it. You're a really loyal person when it comes to the people you love, you wouldn't sell them out for anything." Millie said. Which was the oddest response that Harry has ever heard. She knew Harry wouldn't be up to telling Liam he couldn't be with his friends, yet Millie still had somewhat of the nerve to even ask him about the group.

The school bell rang. Millie pulled Harry into a hug. 

"It was actually great to walk to you. It's not everyday where I could open up about my mum to just anyone. It's a really hard subject yet you made it so easy for me." 

Millie gave Harry a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation. Once she left the library with books in her hand Harry wiped the kiss from his cheek using his sleeve. 

"Never wanted a kiss from a girl before, still not wanting a kiss from them now." Harry said to himself before collecting his things.

The hallways were pretty much almost empty when Harry was walking to his locker. Everyone tried to leave the school as fast as they possibly could. Some students drove most took the city bus so no one ever stuck around if they didn't have to. Crumpled papers where scattered on the floor abandoned pens and pencils also gave them company. The halls looked like a ghost town in an old western movie to say the least. 

Harry reached for the chemistry book that was stuck up against the back of his locker. He felt a light tap on his should which made his turn around fast. A small nerdy freshman girl who Harry barely knew. He saw her around school a few times but never made an actual effort to talk to her. She had large almost circular glasses, he red/blonde hair was in a side braid, her bangs were swept over to the side, her outfit was basically any stereotypical female nerd right down to the MaryJanes and white knee socks. 

"Excuse me, Harry?" Her voice was squeaky like a mouse.

Harry looked at her confused, the fact that she knew his name was actually quiet astounding. Harry wasn't too popular he mainly stuck to Liam and Zayn. "Yes?"

"I'm in the school news paper and I was wondering if you would willing to help me. I was talking to Mrs. Wilhelm who recommended you as a wonderful and talented photographer. I'm suppose to cover the final game this Wednesday for the school's football team. I thought we could pair up and you could take some shots for the newspaper." She smiled weakly as if she knew the answer was no. 

Harry sighed a bit, Louis was captain of the football team. That was the last place he wanted to be. However the freshman looked almost helpless which could only mean Harry was her last resort for anything. 

"Wednesday?" 

"Yeah, I'll only need you for a few moments. You only need to be there for the last ten minutes of the game. Just to get some action shots and hopefully the team winning." 

"Okay." Harry let out a breath.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree "Thank you so much! I'm Jasmine by the way."

"You're Welcome, Jasmine." Harry smiled back at her.

"I'll see you Wednesday!" She said turning on the heel of her shoe which left a big black scuff mark on the floor.

Once Jasmine was totally out of sight Harry busted out his phone to text Liam.

Sent: "I think I did something really stupid." 

It felt like a matter of seconds when Liam texted him back.

Received: "You always do stupid things. What could possibly be so stupid this time?"

Sent: "I agreed to take photos of the football game on Wednesday." 

Received: "Are you kidding me. You know that Louis is captain. This isn't stupid, you're just looking for trouble now!" 

Before Harry could reply to anything he got another message from someone. He looked down at his phone only to see it was Zayn, which was a dead give away that those two were hanging out.

Received: "Really? The football game? Really, Styles? Don't worry since Liam and I feel so sorry for you we will go and make sure nothing happens to your perfect curly head."

Sent: "Thanks you guys are the best! I'll see you tomorrow."

Received: "Catch you later, Haz."

Harry turned back to his locker to grab his book. He shut his locker behind him using his elbow. He reached in his pocket to grab 75 cents. A little upset he had to take the bus today because he planned on walking to school to catch up with Zayn and Liam. It wasn't all too bad considering the bus stop was a short walk from the school. Plus the ride wasn't exactly the worst thing, if you picked your cards right it was possible to find a decent bus that wans't too crowded. 

Harry walked out the double doors of the school. He found a round stone to kick which kept him a bit entertained until he reached the bus stop about half a block down. Harry jingled the change in his hand while walking a few extra steps. Before he could even reach the bench he saw a familiar person sitting down. Both his hands and feet were crossed along with his body slouched down almost morphing together with the bench. Harry took another look at the person. He was right the guy did look familiar. It was Louis Tomlinson and boy did he look pissed off.


	5. Smile For The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is here and Harry is having some feelings about a certain someone. But those wont ever hit him harder to what feels like a punch in the nose.

The school day was nothing too interesting as far as Harry was concerned. In fact he spent his whole day worrying about the game today and how Louis was going to be there everything else was quiet the blur. He hadn't seen Louis since Monday when he saw him sitting on the bench at the bus stop. He would have thought he would see him around, glaring at him or pushing him into a locker. Harry also had not spoken with Millie since Monday either. Sure He saw her from time to time she wasn't nearly as invisible to him. She would flash him a smile when walking by nothing more than that. 

Harry sat on top of a picnic table in the school's courtyard. He played with his bottom lip a bit. Not too much longer Zayn and Liam appeared from out of the entrance of the school. Zayn ditched his bag on the concrete path while Liam carried his low on one shoulder. 

"Do I have time for a smoke?" Zayn asked pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his black leather jacket.

"You can't smoke on school grounds." Liam's voice was stern and hushed.

"Get off my nuts, Li. Learn not to be such a good boy all the time." Zayn scoffed. He lit the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Zayn took a few drags but Liam's disapproving looks made it hard for him enjoy the small roll up. 

"Let's go." Harry said grabbing a black bag containing a camera that sat on the seat of the picnic table just next to his feet. 

When the three boys got there the game was almost over. Harry sat on a metal bleacher and pulled out his camera. He took a few action shots of the team. Made sure he got a heap of good pictures of Louis, he is the team captain after all. Each time Harry's intense green eyes peeked through the viewfinder of the camera his stomach did flips as he snapped multiple shots of the sweaty captain.

A few minutes went by. The ball was rushed to one side of the field then quickly snatched away by the other team. This went on for what felt like forever. Louis got the ball he swerved in and out of the other players, he curvy body was made for this sport. With one strong kick he sinked the ball into the net. The ref blew his whistle signaling the game was over. The crowed roared with excitement as the team piled in for a big group hug. Harry snapped a quick picture. His cheeks almost burned from how hard he was smiling. For whatever reason he felt so happy that Louis was the one to win the game, he almost felt proud of the boy he considered his enemy.

Harry went down to the field he saw Jasmine there interviewing some of the starters. Being they were being interviewed Harry thought it was obvious he should take pictures of them. Jasmine went to all the players asking quick questions about the game and what their position was. Most ignored Harry's constant flashing of the camera almost blinding them. As well as others shooting him dirty looks which was a dead give away that he should stop taking pictures right away. The only person to be enjoying the pictures was Niall, who smiled and made silly faces at the camera which Harry laughed at. It was good to have someone as care free as Niall on the team, it was also a lot easier considering Harry thought of Niall to be a friend of his.

Once all the players were interviewed and the field was mostly cleared Jasmine found the one player she was dying to interview, Louis. Harry followed Jasmine around as she tried looking for the pristine player. After brief period of time of wondering the field with a heavy camera they finally saw Louis who was still cooling off in a water bottle. His shirt was discarded on the ground only leaving him in his footwear and loose fitting shorts that hung a bit too low showing some of his V line. Harry dropped his camera bag onto the grass which slipped from his hands. 

Jasmine's breath was very shaky, which Harry could not judge her Louis was very intimidating. Before she could even get a word out Louis looked down at her with his smoldering blue eyes. 

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep and tired sounding.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions. After all you are the team captain and you won the game for the Knights, it's all pretty exciting stuff if you ask me." She tried to smile but her lips kept slipping into a straight line.

"Right." Louis paused, he looked at Harry up and down for a quick second. 

"Let me just put on my shirt before some people enjoy the show too much," Louis laughed to himself. It was an obvious indirect to Harry, Louis loved to make homophobic gay jokes at the curly haired boy. Which Harry felt it didn't make any sense, He never totally exposed to anyone that he was indeed gay. The only people who knew where his family, Liam, and Zayn. In all the years that he knew Millie he never wanted to tell her.

After Louis slipped on his shirt he cleared his throat, crossed his arms, and shifted his weight to his right foot as if he was impatient and annoyed, which he clearly was. As Jasmine droned on with questions Harry took shots of Louis. His face was neither in a grimace or a smile, he simply was emotionless. Which Harry didn't mind, it was better to have him look total bored out of his mind than having straight up daggers forming in his eyes while looking at Harry. 

Jasmine quickly wrapped up the interview, Harry snapped a few more photos, then the two left Louis to resume his cool down. Harry got half way to the end of the field when he noticed that he left his bag down where he interviewed Louis. He let out a long sigh of annoyance. He walked back with his head facing the ground he was dreading to hear what Louis had to say about this. All he wanted to do was grab his bag and get away as fast as he could without being noticed.

"Couldn't keep away from the show, queer?" Louis gave Harry a condescending smile.

"Shut the hell up, I just want to get my camera bag and leave without you making a smart ass comment every time I turn around." Harry huffed picking up the camera bag.

"What the hell did you just say to me, Styles?" Louis turned to him quickly.

Louis got close to Harry shoving him down to grass. 

"I swear to god if ever say something to me like that again." His face was red.

"You'll what? Make more homophobic comments? Like that doesn't make you look like a big enough dick to everyone in the school?" Harry got up to clean the grass of himself.

Louis was absolutely fuming at this point. Harry didn't even care, his words spilled out at a mile an hour, there was no way to stop them.

"Oh also your girlfriend told me she thought you were arrogant and the fact that she wants out of your relationship. You make everyone feel like crap, Tomlinson! You step on everyone you can just to get where you are now. You act like you're all tough and that you don't care. But really you're insecure and you're too scared to show people how you actually feel so you make them feel even worse about themselves." Harry screamed in his face. 

Before Harry could even open his mouth for the next round Louis punched him square in the nose. Harry felt nose started to sting, his eyes were watering, his hands instinctively reached for his face as he fell on his knees. 

"Don't you dear talk about mine and Millie's relationship, you know nothing." 

Louis looked down at Harry before grabbing his shirt off the ground. He walked away swearing under his breath. Harry sat there for a second thinking about what he had just done. He didn't mean for everything he was thinking to just come out in one big ball of unfiltered mess, it just happened. Where was Zayn and Liam when he needed them? They just got lost in the sea of people after the game. Harry didn't want to feel dependant like he needed a personal body guards but he just felt so helpless right now. It wasn't long before Harry had a stream of tears running down his face, he couldn't even tell if he was crying from how upset he was or just the natural reaction. 

Harry had to get up and brush himself off, he wiped his nose with his arm, a long line of blood covered his milky limb. He reached into the camera bag and found a microfiber cloth which was originally used to clean the lens, but he had to make do with it for now until he could get himself to a bathroom to wash up. 

Nothing felt worse than the regret Harry was having for saying such things. One moment during the game his stomach was getting the butterfly feeling from just looking at Louis to screaming in his face in a matter of forty minutes. The curly boy could barely keep his emotions in check, he battled a bit with the feeling of hating Louis and wanting nothing more but just for him to acknowledge him without a snide remark. 

Harry walked the half a block to catch the bus again. Nothing could possibly be worse than this, his nose was swollen, his eyes we also very sore which was a dead give away that they where bruising already. 

Harry got onto the bus throwing 75 cents into a tin. As he went to the back of the bus people watched his every move like they never saw a kid who without a doubt got punch in the face. The attention didn't make Harry too uncomfortable. He found a seat across from a woman with a basket of groceries. He smiled politely at her before sitting down. She smiled with a bit of concern. 

"Hi, I was just wondering, you look like someone I know. Are you from around here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, my name is Harry, I work at a local bakery. If that helps I guess." 

"Harry Styles?" 

Harry's face went blank "Uh yeah."

"You go to school with my son, I hear nothing but great things about you at home." Her face a cheerful.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh is that right? Who is your son?"

The lady picked up her groceries before the bus came to a stop. "Louis Tomlinson." 

Harry looked at her gobsmacked. The same Louis Tomlinson that just punched him in the face? This kid had nothing but great things to say about Harry? 

The woman got up from her seat. "Well this is my stop, it was great to finally meet you!" She said with a smile and a quick wave.

"You too." Harry waved back.

He cupped his face in his hands and let out a long groan. "What in the world is going on?"


	6. Hotels Can Keep Secrets Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's Friday! Next week is the trip, which is still very much exciting for both groups. Harry learns some secrets from Niall. Also Harry's mouth is a little to fresh for his own good.

Mrs. Wilhelm walked down the aisle collecting permission slips and money from everyone. Next week the trip was here, hopefully Harry's bruises will be gone. The swelling went down a lot since Wednesday thanks to his mum's constant concern about it. She even took him to the hospital to get x-rays. Luckily nothing was too broken, he didn't need a big plaster just something to hold his nose and it should be healed in a few weeks. This didn't make Harry feel too confident with a strip of white across his nose. When the doctor asked him what happened he just said that he got hit in the face with the ball at the game. 

Zayn leaned over to Harry, his voice was hushed. "I think we're still stuck with Louis for the trip." 

"It's no big deal, I mean I'm friends with Millie and Niall for the most part. It's no sense wanting to get rid of Louis, if we do that then we lose them and things will just be awkward the whole time." 

Zayn smiled "You're a good kid, Harry. Speaking of groups did you tell Liam about how Millie doesn't want him there?" 

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to but I couldn't he seemed so happy to be in a larger group that wasn't just us, like he actually had a group of friends for a change. How did you find out about it?" 

"Niall told me. Yeah, I agree. I really wanted to but the day I found out and was going to tell Liam he was spewing with joy. He really was happy. Screw Millie and her boyfriend, the world doesn't revolve around them."

Harry opened his mouth to talk but was quickly shut down by Mrs. Wilhelm starting today's lesson.

"I'm going to need everyone to pair up, today we are going to be taking pictures of each other then trying out different filters on photo shop"

Zayn and Harry turned to each other without question, everyone in class didn't think that Zayn was dating Liam they all would have thought that Harry and him were a couple, which they both were pretty sure there were rumors going around about them but neither of them cared the slightest bit. They knew who they were and didn't take to rumors. However Harry always thought there was something off about Liam and Zayn's friendship even though they have said they were just friends and everything was completely platonic to say the least. Harry never teased them though, he knew how much it hurt coming from someone he was not even friends with, he couldn't wrap his head around how much it would hurt if your own friends were making gay jokes about you, they were people who you are suppose to trust. 

The two grabbed a camera along with a bag. They took it outside to play with the natural light, since that would come up different in the filters. The pair took pictures of one another, set the camera on a timer to take a few shots of them in a frame doing funny pictures. One picture had Harry holding Zayn bridal style, A few were cheesy 1950's pin up girl poses, and one was them acting like celebrities on the red carpet. 

As they looked through their shots they were howling with laughter. Zayn always mad the best expressions while Harry just looked flat out uncomfortable about the whole situation but it was clear he was having fun and didn't mean for his face to look like that. 

They each went to a computer to play with the filters a bit, trying not to make it look to unprofessional like a teenager with an Iphone and an Instagram account. Textures where Harry's favorite to play with while Zayn enjoyed trying out the colors. At the end Harry's had a fuzzy background so he and Zayn stood out more while Zayn's was multitude of colors from the lightest red he could get to the darkest black. 

The bell rang to dismiss the students who stampeded out of the classroom. It was almost like Harry could never catch a break at school, every time he would walk by someone their eyes would be following him. This time it wasn't because someone was about to punch him, it was because someone punched him and his nose was broken. 

***

Harry walked to the toilets during fifth period, one more class and the day was over. When he opened the heavy door it wasn't to his surprise that it smelled like smoke and there were bits of ashes on the sink. Zayn was most likely just in here. 

Harry bellied up to the urinal he sighed with a bit of pleasure as he emptied his bladder with the fluid he had been holding in since third period. 

"I've never heard someone get aroused taking a wee." The person laughed

The accent was different from everyone in the school, it was Irish which was a dead give away it was Niall.

"I've been holding this for hours." Harry laughed back. Niall went to the next urinal making sure there was an empty space between them. 

"So next week is the art trip, I was wondering if you guys still had an extra space in your hotel room?" Niall wondered.

"Yeah, we do. What happened with your room?" 

"Oh nothing, it's just some of the boys were planning on doing some things I really didn't want to get involved with."

Thoughts wondered through Harry's mind of what that could have meant. "Like what?" 

"Well, this kid in our class, Brick Malley. Was saying how his sister goes to college in Manchester and how he knows this guy who can get them really good weed. So that's not something I wanted to be around. I tried talking Louis out of it but he wont listen to me at all. He just keeps going on about how much fun it's going to be to get stoned and what not. He never use to be like this but now he's all about drugs, I've also been with him when he was completely drunk out of his mind. Not that I don't drink every now and then but I don't do it to get smashed."

Harry zipped his pants up and buttoned them. 

"Yeah, I get it." Harry said. He washed his hands then dried them off on his pant legs. 

Harry was usually exposed to drugs, not just Zayn's smoking habit that Liam hated all too much but even some of the kids in art club lit up every now and then. They considered it to have an edgy effect and almost like it was very artistic. Which Harry never understood, lung and throat cancer should not have been glorified. 

Harry even knew one girl who partied all too much, we'll he knew her from Gemma, her name was Penny Lipkin. Penny got caught up with the wrong type of people, she drank about six beers and did a few lines of cocaine all in one night. She thought she was okay to drive, no one was stopping her any way everyone else was just as high and drunk as she was. Well it was about three in the morning and Gemma got a phone call from the police saying her room mate was in the ICU at the hospital. So Gemma got dressed hopped in her car and went to the hospital Penny was in. When Gemma got there the room was over flowing with crying people. The parents were the easiest to spot, the mother had to admitted into her own room because of the horrible anxiety attacks she was getting. Penny didn't last too long, after a few days she wasn't suffering anymore. Gemma moved out of her room and went into a single by herself. It was hard because they were really close with each other, now Penny wasn't there anymore.

Harry knew Niall didn't want that to happen to his best friend like what happened to Gemma, one day they are here while you're laughing and having fun, but then in a matter of hours they could be taken from you. Harry noticed Niall is a lot like him when it comes to the people he loves, he wants to make sure that people everyone is safe and happy. Which meant that Niall didn't give up without a fight when he heard that Louis wanted to get high, but he had to give up. He couldn't control everything Louis wanted to do, much like with Zayn and Liam.

Harry went back to class, which was English, he didn't dread it like most classes but that didn't mean he loved it either. The teacher was cool, he gave the students candy whenever they got an A on their test, In the five months they've been in school Harry earned a total of seven. Which wasn't too bad, he didn't get many A's in any of his classes but that didn't bother him, mainly because he was a B+ student the whole year. Which in some cases is better than nothing. 

When people thought of Harry the word "nerd" came into everyone's mind. Not because he was insanely smart, which wasn't entirely true, he was confused on a lot of things a lot of the time. He was a nerd in other sense, he loved comic books, from time to time he and Zayn would swap comic books, Harry's favorite was the Iron Man series. 

In class Harry could feel his eyes getting tired. His head dipped down every now and then, at one point couldn't keep himself up any longer his head smacked down on the desk causing a loud thud, everyone looked over to him and laughed. 

"Mr. Styles, you can sleep now and we can resume lessons after school." His teacher, Mr. Mackery said in a deep tone. 

"B-but sir I was just-" Harry tried to rally up his words.

"After school Mr. Styles." Mr. Mackery repeated. 

Harry rolled his eyes "Twat." Harry said under his breath.

"Make that two days, Mr. Styles." The teacher gave an uppity smile.


	7. A Shock To The System

After the bell rang for the end of the day Harry had no other choice to go to detention. He stopped off Liam's locker because he knew that he was going to be there along with Zayn. The two boys were talking mindlessly before Harry walked up with his eyes full of sorrow. 

"What's the matter Haz?" Liam asked.

"Oh I have a detention, I pretty much fell asleep in Mr. Mackery's class." 

"Just skip it!" Zayn smiled.

"You could do that, I did that a few times to Mr. Royce." Liam agreed

"You? Mr. Good boy Liam? You skipped out on detentions?" Zayn was astounded.

"I have a bad side." Liam snorted.

"We could go to the mall. I need to get a few things before we leave on Friday." Harry insisted.

"Now you got the spirit!" Zayn slapped Harry hard on the back.

The three left the school as fast as they possibly could without getting caught from Mr. Mackery. Once in the clear they decided to talk again.

"Do you have the car today?" Zayn turned to Harry.

"Not today, we need to take the bus." Harry replied sadly.

"You have the car every Friday. Also shouldn't you be at art club?" Zayn quizzed.

"I know but this week my mum really needed it, she's helping out Gemma with her dorm redecorating along with work. As for art club Mrs. Wilhelm stopped meeting for a few weeks since she is stressing out over this trip so we'll have meeting starting back up in two weeks." Harry told them. 

They walked the usual half block to the bus stop. Before getting on each boy throw the required 75 cents into the change tin. They found a seat where they all could squeeze into, Zayn and Liam where squished against each other where as Harry got the outside. 

The bus stopped a few times until it got to the mall. Each of the boys got up to stretched before walking off. 

"What do you need to get here?" Liam asked.

Harry blushed a little "I don't sleep in pajamas so I think it's only common courtesy to get some." 

"If you don't sleep in pajamas then what do you sleep in-" Liam began, but stopped himself.

"Oh, I get it." He laughed.

The three boys walked aimlessly around the mall until the got to a small department store. Each rack had some sort of sign on it stating a 20% off sale, which was great because all the clothing were well passed Harry's budget. He wasn't looking to spend too much on clothing, it was just for a day and he was sharing a room with his two best friends and Niall, not something to get too dolled up for. 

As Harry looked around Zayn just sat on a bench while Liam picked out different items he thought were funny.

"Zayn, look at this one!" Liam called holding up a pair of boxers. In large bold letters it had the words "Did you call UPS?" Liam flipped the boxers to the back which had another sentence on it "'Cause I have your package!" 

The pair laughed mindlessly where as Harry let out a small chuckle along with a cheeky eye roll. He grabbed a pair of maroon pajama bottoms with a thick gold stripe going down the side of the two legs.He looked at the price with was actually quiet reasonable considering without the sale Harry would have had to borrow a few pounds from his mates. 

Once Harry cashed out he practically had to pull Liam and Zayn out of the store, the two of them were picking out random articles of clothing that had rude innuendos on them. 

"Look Li, Noise Maker!" Zayn laughed while holding up a shirt that had a party horn on the front. Liam gave a nod to him with a slight wink. 

Harry felt like he could not take the two boys anywhere without them making something into a sexual experience for them. He didn't know what he was going to do trapped in a hotel room with them for the night. At least he had Niall so he was hoping the two love birds would not exactly start fondling each other in front of him and Niall, but anything could come a surprise they barely had any self control. 

The three lads left the store not saying much about anything important. Harry swung his shopping bag in his hand while nodding to Zayn's constant blabbering which Harry didn't mind at all, in fact he enjoyed the sound of Zayn's voice. Harry missed hanging out with his friends either he was at art club or just avoiding all human contact as possible there was nothing better than having his two best mates by his side.

"So how much trouble do you think I'm going to get into for skipping out on my detention?" Harry wondered.

"Well that depends how did you get this detention?" Liam cocked his head to the side.

"I may or may have not called Mr. Mackery a...uh...a twat.." Harry blushed a bit.

"Harry Edward Styles! You're a naughty boy!" Liam exclaimed. His eye brows were also raised in astonishment. 

The boys laughed not giving it much thought. Sure Harry would get into major trouble on Monday but that is in the future and the least of his problems at the moment. He could worry about that on Sunday, unless he decided to play hooky on Monday, then he wouldn't have to worry about facing Mackery.

There was so much to actually look forward to this week, Gemma coming up on Monday and staying until Wednesday, that was something he was the most excited about. It felt like ages since he saw her face. Then there was the art field trip on Friday. It felt like forever for the day to come and just to think it was week away made Harry's stomach do a weird flipping motion. 

The only problem about both of these things were the plaster on his nose. Gemma knew very well when Harry was lying about anything. She was the main reason why he always got in trouble when they were kids. She was sure to know that Harry didn't get hit with the ball at the recent football game. So like most times she would sit him down have a small heart to heart with him and just chat about whatever he felt like, that was one of her best qualities. As for the field trip it didn't make Harry feel entirely confident about having two black eyes and a broken nose. It wasn't like he wanted to pick up anyone for a quickie but it didn't look the best. 

Zayn nudged Harry's side endearingly "Do you want to go to Liam's place?" 

Harry shrugged a bit. "I was actually just going to go home, but I'll catch you guys later. Text me?" 

Both Zayn and Liam nodded their heads were perfectly in sync . "Yeah, of course!" Liam smiled a bit. 

"Before we split do you want to go get something to drink?" Zayn requested. He was feeling a bit too thirsty.

"Sure I could actually go for something, and besides my nose is killing me so I need to take something for it." Harry countered agreed. 

The three stopped at the food court to grab a soda. Harry took his pills out of his school bag he had to lug around the mall.

"You take those to school with you? Isn't the nurse suppose to have them?" Liam arched his brow.

"Yeah but I like to keep them on me just in case. Besides nothings going to happen to me, the doctor wouldn't give it to me if it was going to hurt me!" Harry shook his head at Liam. 

****

The group finally split up, since Liam's house wasn't too far from the the mall Liam and Zayn just decided to walk. Harry on the other hand had to make sure he had 75 cents to board the bus. When he reached into his pockets there was nothing there, just his luck. Walking home would have been the worst thing to do but he decided he could just go to the bus stop. Hopefully a driver he knew was working today he could probably get a an IOU or something along those lines. Harry was always good about chatting people up, whether it was just to talk or something in his favor, he had a charm that worked on almost everyone. 

When Harry got to the bus stop that was a little out of his way he sat down on the bench. Harry felt a vibration in his pocket. Thinking nothing of it because the only people to ever text him was Zayn or Liam, Harry unlocked the phone. This however was something that Harry couldn't even think about in a million years ever happening to him. It wasn't everyday he got a text so straight forward.

Received: Sorry for the broken nose.

Harry stared at his phone for a moment. Was this who he thought it was? The faceless/nameless number on the phone, the only thing giving away was just the text itself. The same kid who indeed did break his nose then goes home and tells his mum about what an amazing person Harry was? The same kid who passes him in the halls everyday whispering loud enough for Harry to hear the dehumanizing comments that comes out of his mouth but quiet enough so no one else can hear? What this the same kis? This was Louis Tomlinson?

Sent: How did you get my number?

That's all Harry could think about at the moment. How did he get the chap's number? He never talked to Liam or Zayn, plus Harry would have thought that they were decent friends not to give out his number to people Harry didn't entirely like all the time. 

Not too much longer the phone vibrated again. 

Received: That's all I'm saying. Sorry for the broken nose. If you don't want to accept my apology I understand but I'm apologizing so take what you want from this I guess....

 

Harry stared long and hard at his phone once more. Take what you want from it? As in accept my apology the way it is or don't accept it at all? What was the actual context behind the text. It was all quiet mind boggling to say the least.   
Before Harry had any time to reply, which even if he did have time he wouldn't even know how to respond to that one. The bus pulled up in front of him. Harry placed one foot onto the steps then backed off, he waved the bus driver on. He stumbled backwards crashing onto bench. His eyes got wide and his breathing started picking up. Short breaths left his his mouth every two seconds. He felt a little shaky. Nothing could have triggered what made him get like this.

Harry was now lying down on the bench, his body was in the fetal position. Trying so hard to catch his breath his vision soon went foggy. 

****

Harry woke up in the ER his arm was hooked up to an IV, the door to the room was wide open which Harry's eyes got caught on the colors or the passing doctors and nurses rushing around. His eyes started to adjust to the bright lights around him. 

A nurse entered the room, her hair was up on a bun, fringe framed her face quiet nicely. She was also a bit heavy, much like the size of Marilyn Monroe. 

She sat in the swivel chair in front of him, while doing that she took out a pen that was tucked on the top of her ear. "How are you feeling Harry?" 

"How do you know who I am?" Was the only thing to come to his mind.

"You're mum saw you on the bus bench on her way home from work. She said you were shaking like crazy. You were grabbing on to her saying "Just don't leave me."" The nurse looked onto her clip board

Harry couldn't remember a thing that went on, he remembered his vision going into a haze and the constant shaking. He couldn't make out when his mum was there or why he was saying "Just don't leave me" 

"Harry have you been taking any pain killers for your nose?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was actually my first day with some of the new ones that were given to me by my doctor." 

"What is the name of this one?"

"I believe it's called Madipain." 

"Are you allergic to anything as far as medications go?" 

"Not that I know of, why?" 

"We believe you had some sort of reaction to the pain killer. This isn't anything uncommon if I'm honestly speaking. There are a lot of things the put in medicines and this one could have had something in it." She took a look at the clip board. "Have you ever taken Vicodin before?" 

"No, is that a pain killer?"

"Yes, the side effects actually consist of lightheartedness and dizziness. Shaking is also not uncommon because spasms are among the side effects. Madipain does have Vicodin in it."

"The last time I took it was when I was about to leave the mall. My mum, is she still here?" Harry panicked a bit.

"Yes love she's still here, she went to go get you something to eat, she'll be back in a bit." 

The nurse smiled a bit at Harry. "On the bright side we don't have to keep you over night. We are going to send something to your doctor he will make an appointment with you an you should be all set."

 

Harry's mum entered the room she looked very much out of it. It wasn't everyday you're on your way home from work when you see your sixteen year old son having spasms on a bus bench. She had soup on a tray with an assortment of crackers.

"I want you to eat this okay? Get something into your body, this took a major toll on you." She tried to not show she was a bit scared. 

"Yeah, I'll do that." Harry nodded. 

The unnamed nurse got up from her chair, walking towards the door. "Well I'll leave you to get dressed, you're free to leave when you're ready." 

Anne sat down on the edge of Harry's hospital bed. 

"I was so scared for you. You were gripping my hand so tight. I don't even know if I want you going on Friday, what if you have another reaction to something, what if I can't be there for you?" 

"It-it's okay, Mum." Harry tried to comfort, but he knew it wasn't okay. It scared him just as much as it scared her. The thought of being far from home and in the back of his mind thinking if he were to have a reaction to anything would be a total nightmare.

"I know, and I want you to go...I'm just being cautious." Anne tried to smile.

"We'll just have to wait for the day to come, right?" Harry said.

"Right." Anne smiled before kissing Harry's mess of curls. "Why don't you get dressed, I'll bring the soup and you can eat it in the car on the way home." Anne insisted. 

"That sounds good." Harry nodded before getting up from the bed. 

The boy got dressed in his regular clothing then folded the hospital robe placing it back neatly on the bed.


	8. Finding Your Foundation is The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken noses are temporary but make up is some what forever. Harry finds out that there is a way to hide his bruising, it may be embarrassing asking to get a bottle of concealer but it does the job, plus it's only for one day. What could happen?

After the time in the hospital Harry ate his soup then went straight to bed. He had a doctor appointment in the morning, everything just took it out of him and he could barely concentrate on anything else. He just hoped that everything would go back to the way it was when he woke up the next day.

****

Bright and early Saturday morning Harry was somewhat rudely awoken by loud talking in the kitchen. He flipped over on to his back then shoved a pillow in his face to block out any of the noise, this sadly didn't work. He throw the pillow off his bed out of anger, after he went to his dresser to put on a pair of underwear and pajama bottoms. For all he knew there could have been guest out there which would have been quiet awkward for everyone if he just came out with a sheet covering his lower half. He opened up his door and walked silently to the kitchen, his steps were light trying not to interrupt whoever was chatting in the next room.

Gemma? She wasn't suppose to be here until Monday! Harry didn't care, the sooner she got here the happier he was, he loved having her around, that's when Harry was his happiest. 

"Gemma!" Harry exclaimed running to his older sister, much like she was gone off to war and he just saw her for the first time in four years.

"Harr-" Gemma stopped herself to take a look at his nose and black eyes.

She took Harry in for a long hug nuzzling her face into his curls, she was taller than him by a few inches with her heels on. "What is God's name happened to you?" 

Harry pulled away slowly "I went to a football game to take pictures, I kinda got hit in the face with the ball."

Gemma narrowed her eyes "Kinda? You have a broken nose, your eyes are bruised, Harry you look horrible!" 

"Well it's nice to see you too, Gem." Harry sarcastically laughed

"I didn't mean that way!" Gemma lightly giggled before pulling her younger brother in for a another warm hug. 

"Well I need to go get ready to go to my doctor's appointment, I'll see you later mum, it was also great to see you Gem, maybe we can do something later." Harry gave a big animated smile revealing his dimples. 

"How about I take you to your appointment and then we can go do something!" Gemma offered, which Harry quickly agreed.

"You two go do something fun, I need to go out shopping for dinner tonight, I'm making your favorite, Monkey." Anne pinched the cheeks of her daughter.

"Your baked macaroni and Cheese?" Gemma's face lit up, Anne nodded her head then gave each of her kids a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her hand bag and her coat. After their mum had left Gemma poured two cups of tea for her and Harry she sat down at the kitchen table.

Harry pulled out a chair at the table for himself. "Why are you here so early? I thought you were not coming home until Monday."

Gemma took a few sips of the warm liquid "After Mum told me you were in the hospital I just wanted to come down to see you, make sure you were okay for a few days. Luckly I don't have anything to do so I decided to come down a bit early, spend time with you guys. Now enough about me, what actually happened to your nose?" She slightly bowed her head.

Harry took a large gulp of tea. "I told you, I got hit with a ball." 

"Harry that's bull, and we both know it. Now tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell Mum if that makes you feel any better." 

Harry took a breath "Fine. I got punched in the face by one of the football players." 

Gemma nearly choked on her drink "You what?" She yelled through coughs.

"You can press charges you know, this kid should be paying for your hospital bill, medication, not to mention this is assault!" Gemma continued yelling.

"Gem, it's fine. I really don't want to do anything about it. If I do that I'll get even more problems towards me, not to mention Millie would not even speak to me anymore."

"Millie? Wow, that's a name I haven't heard in a while, you're talking to her again?" 

"A bit, we're trying to become friends again. So far I'm not really sure how this is going. We yell at each other then we hug and make up, it's all very weird...are all girls like this?" 

Gemma couldn't help but laugh, Harry sounded like some child in primary school going through a "break up" in fourth year. "Yeah Harry all girls are this weird, aren't you happy you don't have to deal with them?" 

Harry let out a relieving sigh "More than you can ever imagine!" 

The two sat to chat for a bit until it was almost time to leave, while Harry was upstairs getting changed Gemma could not help herself but to dig through her purse to find some make up. She found a bottle of foundation, a concealer stick, also some transparent powder.

Harry walked down the flight of stairs only to be welcomed by not Gemma his sister but Gemma the make up artist. She had things laid out neatly on the table with a chair facing her. 

"Harry I'm going to need you to sit down." She ordered.

Harry scoffed a bit as he zipped up the fly of his jeans. "I'm not putting make up on my face."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You're not putting make up on your face, I am! I just want to see what happens. I have a foundation sponge so there won't be any pressure I promise!"

Harry wasn't really in the mood to argue so he just moped over to the chair, fixed his beanie, and sat down. 

"Okay I'm going to start with concealer, you're face is really really purple and blue. This should help. On the bright side there is no swelling!" 

"I iced it like crazy, so that did something. Also the bruising was worse on Thursday I found a face mask online that helped with it." 

"You wore a face mask but you complain about make up?" Gemma squinted.

"Hey! That's different!" Harry smiled.

No longer than two minutes later Gemma stepped back as if she was admiring a beautiful painting that took her months on end to finish. The reached into her purse to grab a small mirror.

"Take a look!" She couldn't stop smiling

Harry looked into the mirror the bruising was almost invisible it looked like there was no sign of a broken nose, despite the plaster of course. 

"Wow, it looks great!" Harry actually really liked the make up to say the least.

****

Gemma drove down to the doctor's office, Harry did a little playing with the radio making a few rounds to the same station every few seconds to discover that there was nothing good on. Finally giving up he reached into the glove box to gab the CD holder.

"What do you want to listen to?" He asked while flipping through the case.

Gemma stretched her neck to look out for the street the office was on "What do you have?" 

"Guns are Roses, Boston, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Queen," Harry read off.

"How about Boston, More than a Feeling?" 

Harry put the CD in, track number six. The music blasted through the speakers of the small car. They drove on belting the chorus of the song then sometimes humming along to the rest of it. Exactly right when the song ended they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Perfect timing!" Harry said.

Gemma nodded "I'd say so!" 

They walked side by side into the office waiting room to check in the receptionist. Gemma took a seat to read a tabloid magazine that was sitting on a glass coffee table, Harry took the next chair over and played on his phone.

A nurse walked in with a clip board "Harry?" 

He stood up, gave a little wave to the nurse, then walked over to her.

"I'll be waiting right here for you, yeah?" Gemma looked up to him.

Harry nodded ever so slightly "Yeah.

He followed the nurse down the hall took a right until they got to the room. It was cold, the walls where freshly painted white, diplomas where hung neatly and straight across the back wall. Harry climbed onto the plushy exam bed.

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure and your other vitals, then the doctor should be in with you shortly." The Nurse said.

"Thank you." 

After the Nurse what done with Harry he waiting a little bit longer than he had expected for the doctor but he soon got to the room.

"Harry, how are you?" A large man with grey hair said as he came in.

"I'm good, Dr. Berstine, how are you?" Harry reached his hand out to shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm very well!" Dr. Berstine shook Harry's offered hand.

"So it says here you were in the ER on Friday, tell me about that." Dr. Berstine sat at his computer.

Harry shifted a bit in his seat. "Well I was at the mall with some friends, we did some shopping because we have a trip coming up for school. Then we went to the food court to get something to drink, because my nose was hurting me I took a pain killer you gave to me. Then I went to to the bus stop and I was feeling really light headed and dizzy. I kinda blacked out after that, the next thing I know I'm in the ER. My mum found me on the bench, apparently I was shaking." 

Berstine typed down the notes as Harry went on with what he was experiencing. 

"Well it does sound like an allergic reaction. I'm not going to prescribe you to anymore medications at the time. However I do want you to take over the counter treatments. Advil, Tylenol, etc. those are all free of Vicodin." After Berstine was done typing he got up from the computer. 

"I just want to check out your nose." He put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Swelling seemed to go down a lot, also your bruising is gone." Berstine touched Harry's which made him wince in pain.

"My sister actually put some make up on it, she just wanted to see how it would look." Harry blushed a bit.

"Oh I see." Berstine poked at the bandage.

He removed his gloves and washed his hands. "Well it's looking good Harry, just make sure you keep the ice on it, take the over the counter pain reliever then you should be all set."

Harry slid off bed, shook the doctor's hand once more then left. When he got out to the waiting room Gemma had another tabloid in her hands.

"Okay, I'm all set!" 

Gemma looked up from her magazine. "Alright! Let's go do something!" 

The two of them walked back to the car, there was some light joking around from the siblings. When they got into the car Harry looked at Gemma and fidgeted with his hands. 

"Uh Gem, can I ask you a question?" 

Gemma's forehead wrinkled a bit when she pulled her eye brows together. "Sure, what's up?"

Harry still played with his hands "Any way we can get me something to cover up my bruising when I go trip?"

A smile crept to Gemma's lips "You mean you want make up?"

Harry lightly nodded with his head down, it was so embarrassing that he was asking to get make up, but it made him feel a lot better about himself.

Gemma noticed that look from Harry, she didn't want him to feel more embarrassed if she laughed at him. She held her self together and just gave him a light touch on the shoulder. "We'll see what we can do." 

Harry looked up and gave her a wide smile "Thanks for not laughing at me."

Gemma laughed a bit "You have no idea." 

Gemma put the car on then drove off as Boston blared from the speakers drowning out all the noise in the world. For a quick moment it was just her and Harry, together. Like it use to be.


	9. Like Old Times....All Five of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Gemma's been home things have been great so far. Even if it has just been a day. It was almost like she never even left. Some people do like to crash in on family time, because the law can be a tricky thing to run from.

Gemma and Harry walked through the door of their house. Harry was carrying a small pink bag from the mall while Gemma had her fair share of shopping bags. They went in there to get a little pot of concealer for Harry but spent about two hours running in and out of stores with Gemma referring back to a fashion magazine to copy the exact latest styles the models had. As much as Gemma made her own trends she also really enjoyed following them as well. 

Their mum exited the kitchen wither her apron around her waist, she had oven mitts on which were covered in cheese. 

"Did you kids have a fun day out?" She asked as she slipped off each oven mitt placing them in the large pocket of the apron. 

Gemma and Harry nodded. 

Anne narrowed her eyes at Harry looking closely at his face "Are you wearing make up?" 

Gemma cleared her throat quickly "I did it to him, I just wanted to see what it looked like if I covered the bruising!" 

Anne smiled "It actually looks really good, but Harry you need a darker tone, Gemma's is too light for you and it really does stick out."

Harry held up the small pink bag "Tested them out in the store!" 

Anne rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She was happy that they were doing sibling things. Of course it wasn't "normal" sibling things. Brothers and sisters usually don't got make up shopping together but that didn't bother her. 

Anne popped her hip out "Are you guys ready to eat?" 

Gemma dropped her bags onto the floor quickly "I'm always ready for your cooking!" She said rubbing her hands together.

Harry nodded "Yeah I could eat, actually I haven't eaten all day." 

Anne put her oven mitts back on "Okay, I'm going to get dinner out of the oven while you two go get washed up." 

Harry and Gemma both went into their shared bathroom that they used a lot growing up. It the perfect size and it connected to both of their bedrooms. They always fought about how to decorate it. Gemma wanted romantic/soothing colors with flowers but Harry always messed it up for her because he wanted comic book characters and Power Rangers. Their parents always threatened to paint the walls yellow and everything else would be green to keep it gender neutral, which they both hated. So the bathroom ended up having pink walls, black floor tiles, a purple and white vanity, an Iron Man shower curtain, one window curtain was lace and the other was Power Rangers. It was maybe the ugliest thing in the whole world but Gemma and Harry loved it even if it was just a bathroom. 

Gemma looked into the mirror as she washed her hands to see Harry. "Now Harry make sure you wash off your make up before you go to bed tonight, you can really break out from this stuff. Sure you can cover it but it doesn't always give you a full cover."

Harry scrubbed at his palms "Got it!" 

Harry left the bathroom because Gemma was doing a little dance as she washed her hands somewhat singing about how bad she had to wee. So Harry left her to do her thing.

"It's so great having Gemma home!" Harry told his mother. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard then spooned on a large helping of baked mac and cheese. 

"I'm so glad you're happy. How did the doctor's go today?" 

Harry spooned some mac and cheese onto her plate. "Not bad, he told me just to ice it and take over the counter pain killers." 

Gemma walked into the kitchen to grab herself dinner. Harry went to the table, Anne sat across from him, and Gemma sat next to her. 

Anne looked at Gemma "Monkey, would you like to say grace?" 

Gemma bowed her head the other two followed. She patted her chest to clear her throat. "Lord thank you for this food. Also thank you that you have blessed up with healthy lives and we can all be sitting here tonight as a family. Bless those who cannot be with us. In Jesus name, Amen"

"Amen" Harry and Anne echoed. 

Harry heaped a large fork full of his dinner into his mouth. "Hows Uni?"

Gemma swayed her head side to side as she chewed her food before she swallowed. "It's good, there is actually this really fit guy who sits in front of me in pre law, so it's always a pleasure to see his face!" 

Anne sighed "I hope you're paying attention."

Gemma nodded "I am." She took a slight pause "To him."

Harry laughed "Get it Gemma!"

Anne did another somewhat annoyed breath but also couldn't help but laugh. "Harry Edward Styles!" 

Gemma took a sip of her drink. "What about with you, besides getting hit with balls." Gemma winked at Harry. "Any good looking boys you got at that snobby little prep school"

Harry took another bite of his food. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll never find out."

Gemma loudly laughed "Oooh Mum! Harry's got a crush!" She directed her attention back to Harry "Is it Zayn? You've guys been friends forever, it's him right?"

Harry blushed a bit "No it's not Zayn!" 

Gemma laughed at their banter "You're blushing! Oh my god it's Zayn!"

"I'm blushing because it's so ridiculous that you would think that. And besides we are only best friends, nothing more. I can promise you that." 

The three of them finished up eating. They talked about their school, who Harry didn't have a crush on, who Harry may have had a crush on. Basically the whole dinner was revolved around Harry's non exist love life, but Gemma would never know because she didn't know the boy Harry may or may have not liked, He himself was still confused on that one.

The small family were just in the middle of watching a show when there was a knock on the door. Harry excused himself to answer it even though he didn't know who it was. When he answered the door Liam and Zayn stood behind it. Their clothing was muddy, Liam's hair was mat down with water, they looked an absolute trash. Zayn even had a sack of spray cans by his side.

"We're kind of running from the cops, no time to explain but can we just chill out here for the night?" Zayn asked so fast his words formed together. 

When Harry opened his mouth blue lights flashed in the distance and a muffled siren got louder and louder. Harry didn't even comprehend what he was doing before he pulled the two muddy boys into his house and slammed the door shut. 

"Meet me up stairs, we'll talk about this in a bit." Harry whispered so his mother and sister couldn't hear him.

Liam and Zayn ran quietly up the stairs trying not to be seen or heard.

"Who is it, Honey?" Anne yelled from the living room. 

"Oh, no one....I just need to go call Zayn and Liam. I'll be down in a bit." Harry yelled back.

"Okay sweetie, don't be too long!" 

Harry ran up the stair to find Liam and Zayn both in their boxers sitting on his bed.

"What the hell guys?" Harry just looked at them. Their clothes where in a pile by his closet and the spray paint was shoved under the bed.

"Look I can explain Harry." Zayn stood up, he paced around the room.

Harry crossed his arms. "Okay explain then."

"We were out tagging with some people from school. We went into the tunnel by the train station that's like three blocks away. So we are there spray painting but it turns out that police patrol that area like crazy we hid from like two of them but one caught us. So the people we were with hopped in their car, they really had no other option. Li and I just booked it before we could get caught. I don't know if they got caught, but I don't think so." 

Harry uncrossed his arms "Who were they?" 

Liam piped up slurring his words a bit. "Millie, Niall, and Louis." 

Harry shook his head "Those guys are really nothing but trouble. Were you drinking?" 

Zayn nodded "Yeah those three were wasted. Liam's a bit out of it too, I'm just a little drunk."

Harry took out his phone.

Zayn's eyes got wide "Wh-what are you doing? Who are you calling?" 

Harry flipped through his contacts "Relax I'm calling Niall, I want to make sure they all got home okay." 

Harry pressed the phone up to his ear which was quickly welcomed by a drowsy sounding hello.

"Niall?" Harry said.

"Oh hey Harry what's up?" 

"What's up? Uh besides the fact that I'm dealing with Liam and Zayn like they are my children because you just left them there. But I'm not calling to yell at you I just wanted to see if you guys all got home safe."

"Uh yeah, yeah. Louis and Millie are with me right now!" Some woohoos are hollers in the backround where also drowsy and muffled like they were all sleeping in the same bed.

"Okay that's good. Drink some coffee and sober yourselves up. Have a good night Niall." 

"Yeah you too, Harry."

The phone clicked off. 

Harry got a stern look on his face. "Okay this is what's going down. You call your parents and tell them you're spending the night at my place okay? I'm gonna go tell my family I'm going to bed and then we will finish this talk up."

Liam scoffed "Whatever, Mum."

Harry shot a glare at him "Don't even pull that on me right now. Do you really want your parents to see you like this?"

Liam shifted on the bed trying to make himself more comfortable, which being half naked on your best friend's bed sure wasn't helping.

Harry walked out closing the door behind him. He banged his head on the wall trying to make sense of it all, but he couldn't his whole life literally felt like one big prank God loved to play on the undeserving teen.


	10. Eggs and Flour Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's lazy days are over for now, after taking care of Liam and Zayn last night he needs to go to work. The smell of hot bread baking in the bakery is one of his favorite smells in the world. The small shoppe doesn't get much business but that's okay, sometimes the people you really don't want to see can surprise you in the weirdest ways.

Harry walked shamelessly down the stairs back to Gemma and his mum who were shouting answers at the TV. Harry plopped down on the couch next to Gemma letting out a long sigh. 

Anne paused the TV "Is everything okay, Harry?" 

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yeah just a little tired. I just thought I'd come down and say good night before going to bed." He gave Gemma and Anne each a kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs. Harry went back into his room only to see Zayn and Liam sitting on his bed just like they were the first time. 

Harry went to his closet "I have an air mattress, do you guys mind sharing?" Right when he asked that he noticed how silly that sounded. Liam and Zayn were constantly all over each other, sharing a bed was probably something they had done before anyway. 

Zayn and Liam nodded. "Yeah that's fine, we'll take anything." Zayn said.

Harry blew up the mattress stopping every now and then to give his thumb a break because he had to push down a small button that was making an indent in his finger. After Harry went to the guest room to collect some pillows and a blanket. Since the guest room was right next to his mum's room it was probably a good idea not to put Zayn and Liam in there. Also Harry could lock the door to his room if he needed to. 

Harry paced back and forth from his room the the guest room until finally the mattress was all made. Liam yawned a little waiting to have permission to get into bed. Harry moved the mattress over to the opposite part of his bed so it couldn't be seen in case Gemma or his mum peaked in through his door. But he knew he would not get any uninvited company because they knew that Harry slept in the nude. 

Harry looked at the two boys in front of him. At that moment he didn't feel like that he was their best friend but their care taker. Liam practically looked like a child who just got into trouble with his older brother. "My mum leaves at six o'clock and Gemma usually doesn't wake up until eleven so I need you guys out of the house by then so you don't get caught, okay?"

"Yeah." Zayn nodded.

"Okay." Liam agreed.

Zayn and Liam both got up from their seats on Harry's bed and went to their bed on the floor. Harry locked the door to his bed room striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He flicked off the light. Under the covers Harry tried his best to be as discrete as possible as he slipped off his boxers then kicked them off the bed and on to the floor. 

"Goodnight" Harry said.

His only response from the two boys were a few light snores.

*****

When Harry's alarm clock went off the next day it was seven thirty. He turned over to his left side to see if Zayn and Liam were still sleeping, but they were already gone along with all their stuff, expect the cans of spray paint that were still hidden under the his bed. The mattress was actually made and it looked like nobody even slept there. The only thing throwing it off was a note that was neatly placed in the middle of the comforter.

Harry rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who wrote it, Liam. He always loved to write notes to people. In fact through out Harry's high school years he and Liam always got detentions for passing notes in class because Liam didn't know how to pass things quietly.

Harry got up to read the note which said:

Harry, thank you for letting Zayn and I spend the night at your house. Sorry we were also such a burden on you. So Zayn and I left early there is also breakfast in the fridge for you and Gemma, I made it. Zayn stole a Poptart. 

Your BEST friend,

Liam ♥

Harry was actually expecting an absolute disaster when he went down to the kitchen. When he got there it actually looked like that it had never been touched. In fact it was actually cleaner than last night. When Harry opened up the fridge there were two plates of egg in toast which was Harry's favorite. Also there was hot water in a coffee pot for Harry's morning tea. 

Harry thought that this was a job well done on their part. Harry wanted to be a little angry at them for being so stupid but he couldn't. He was actually more mad at Niall, Louis, and Millie for just flat out leaving them to flee on foot. He knew that the group was slowly becoming good friends even though Harry didn't want a whole lot to do with Louis. Niall was cool, Millie was earning her stripes but it was still a little confusing to Harry why her and Louis were hanging out with Liam even though they both didn't want to be in a group with him for the trip, Harry found that to be very sketchy.

None the less Harry heated up his breakfast and poured himself a large cup of tea to start the day. He decided he was going to go into the living room to eat so he could watch some TV. Harry flipped through the channels as he enjoyed his food. Liam was actually really good at making simple dishes. He chucked to himself thinking he should hire Liam as his personal cook.

He finished up eating just as Gemma came down her hair was off to the side is a sloppy sort of braid, an over sized t-shirt hung down to her knees, she carried the family cat in her arms like a sack of potatoes.

"This is yours." she said groggily plopping the cat onto Harry's lap as she walked by.

The cat did a long stretch on Harry's thigh before turning around to Gemma giving a small hiss then pouncing off onto the carpet floor below.

"There is breakfast in the fridge for you." Harry called over to his sister. He wiped black fur off of himself.

Gemma walked back into the living room with only an apple in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She sat down next to her brother then kicked her feet up on their coffee table.

"What you up to today?" She asked taking a rather large bite out the apple.

Harry shrugged a little. "I have work this afternoon in the bakery, then I'll probably go to Zayn's or Liam's for a little bit. How about you?"

Gemma took another bite from her apple. Some juice dripped down her chin which she cleaned off with the back of her hand. "Well Mum wont get home until three thirty so I think we are going to run out to somewhere, maybe we will stop by the bakery and get some pastries or whatever."

The siblings watched Tv for what seemed like only a half hour, but when Harry checked his phone. It was already one o'clock and his shift was at two thirty.

"I need to get ready." Harry said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." Gemma's face was completely fixated on the TV to even look up to Harry. 

Once Harry got up stairs her put on a collared maroon shirt, black slacks, a pair of his favorite white converse and his green apron that had his name embroidered on the side in gold stitching. He swiped his hair to the left making sure it was both equal parts neat but also his signature messy style. Kneeling down to give his shoes a quick tie, pulling the laces tightly so they didn't come undone.

Harry ran down the stairs yelling into the living room once more to sat bye to his sister. He reached into a green vase that sat on the table by the door which was filled with pence to ride the bus. 

Harry walked the quarter mile to the bus stop. He waited for a little while but not too much longer the bus pulled by. This time though it felt like everyone in town was taking the bus. There were about a good eight people at the stop itself but the actual bus was so full Harry had to squeeze into a seat with an old lady with a supposedly bad hip.

The bus stopped at a number of places: by the mall, down town, a church which a happy looking woman in yellow with what seemed to be a wedding gift got off at, followed by a court house where a happy looking soon-to-be ex couple and their lawyers got off at, one more stop by the beach, then finally the bus stopped on Waller street and Macclesfield Road was only a short walking distance away.

The bakery was small with a fresh coat of white paint, the sign was green with gold lettering, like Harry's apron, the front door was this sad brown wooden slab with a frail glass window. When ever someone opened the door a small bell would go off which sounded like the first sleigh bell of a winter season. 

"Good afternoon my dear!" A small heavy lady with curly hair and glasses waved to Harry as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, Barbra!" Harry waved back to her.

Barbra grabbed a dish towel from the counter then walked to the back where the kitchen was, her hips swung side to side. 

"How busy have we been?" Harry asked while he scooted behind the counter to the register.

Barbra shook her head. "Not busy enough, some of the bread is either going bad or actually molding. The sweets are okay though." 

The bakery was pretty much falling apart more and more everyday, Harry once even made art a part time job to help the bakery get back on it's feet. He painted a high quality amount of painting then sold them on the streets just between a bank and an office complex. He made about 500 pounds, which was only enough to get them a new stove and to start a small cafe within the place. Baked goods don't sell too well but one thing everyone could agree on was the coffee was the best quality you could get for miles. 

****

The clock in the bakery struck five o'clock, without a single customer it was boring. Gemma and their mum did stop in and by something like they said they would, which was nice of them. On top of it they gave Harry a 10 pound tip. 

Just when Harry was locking the cash register the woman Harry met a few days ago on the bus came running in. 

"I know you're closed but I just need to grab some rolls for dinner tonight" She said kind of all at once.

"You're fine, Honey! What can we get you?" Barbra asked while she snapped her fingers at Harry to get the order for the woman.

"I was just wondering if could get the cheese and herb rolls." She paused for a second "Only if you have them, if not I'll just go somewhere else.'

Harry shook his head. "We don't but I do have made dough in the freezer, it will be about an hour is that okay?" 

The woman nodded "Yeah that will be okay. Do you want a name?"

Harry grabbed a pen and paper to write down a name. "Sure what is it?"

"Jay Tomlinson." 

"I-I think we met on the bus the other day, you're Louis' mum." Harry fiddled with the pen and paper, an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Oh that's right! I remember you! Wow now that I see what a nice person you are it's no wonder why Lou is so fond of you. You're a great boy! In fact I actually need to go, my daughters have dance class in a bit but I'll send Louis down to get the bread. I'm sure he will be excited to see you!" Jay said. Before Harry could even blink she was out the door and hopping into her mini van that was obviously filled with children.

*********

The hour was the slowest hour Harry had ever felt. He dreaded seeing any sight of the tan boy. Things also didn't help that even Louis' own mother was telling Harry about how "fond" Louis was of him. Things were not fitting together properly like the puzzle pieces that look like they could go together but instead you are forcing them together just to complete the picture. 

Harry watched the clock the small hand crept to the six. The oven hadn't even gone off yet when the brown wooden slab of a door opened ringing the bell. Louis walked into the bakery a bit shy like he was totally out of his element, seeing he wasn't the hot shot he had no reason to put on one of his humiliating shows he did oh to well. 

"Pick up for a Jay Tomlinson." Louis said totally avoiding the fact that he knew the boy behind the counter.

Harry decided to play the same game. "Just a moment sir, I'll need to go get a bag." 

Louis actually smiled a little subconsciously, Harry playing the I'm-going-to-pretend-I-don't-know-you-thing-but-really-I-do act was somewhat quiet endearing but Louis didn't want Harry to know that he felt that way. 

Harry came out with the rolls in a clear plastic bag. "That will be seventeen pounds." 

Louis took out his wallet "Here you go, and uh sorry about your nose. It's looking a little better." it was all very awkward for the both of them.

"Yeah, it's getting there. Um-here uh here's your rolls." Harry set them down on the counter.

"Uh thanks." Louis rubbed the back of his neck, looked at the tip jar that had the money from Gemma and Harry's mum. Louis opened his wallet and took out five pounds, put it in the tip jar, then left without saying another word.

Harry looked down at the five pounds that sat next to his other tip, Louis actually did something good to Harry for once. Also this time he was shy and reserved. Harry didn't know how to make of this all, he just chalked it up in his head for it to be the next puzzle piece to complete the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first time I'm putting chapter notes (I don't really like doing it). I was wondering if you can PLEASE leave feed back about the story so far. I need to know how you guys feel about it. It would make my life so much easier while writing. Thanks a bunch! ♥


	11. Admitting it is The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are good in life and other things are horrible. Horrible things in Harry Styles' life is Louis Tomlinson and sometimes Millie Clayworth. But Louis Tomlinson Harry's enemy, the devil, the unholy saint! Was it mentioned that Louis Tomlinson was also the most confusing thing to ever happen to Harry?

"We broke up." Millie said with her face to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry patted her on the back. He saw her sitting by herself wiping the tears from her eyes with a crumpled up tissue. Harry didn't want to get too invasive with her so he just said something were he knew he would get some sort of information about it.

"You guys were just hanging out Saturday night."

Millie nodded. "Yeah well Sunday morning was pretty crappy. We were walking home from Niall's when my phone went off. I looked down at the text and just kind of did a small laugh to my phone, rolled my eyes a bit, then texted back. Well Louis had to know what was going on but I told him it was just my mum. He didn't believe me so we got into this big argument and he took my phone. It was Bobby Fletcher." She took a deep breath. "I've kind of been seeing him for a while now, when I was still with Louis. I really feel horrible now, Louis deserves better than this."

Harry got comfortable in his seat. "What did he do?"

"Well he gave my phone back and told me that we were breaking up. He just shoved his hands in his pockets then walked home by himself the opposite way. I haven't seen him after that." Millie wiped her eyes again trying to stop a long line of black from her runny makeup going down her cheek.

"I saw him last night, when I was at the bakery." 

Millie frowned a little "Was he okay?"

Harry shook his head. "He seemed really shy and uncomfortable, I don't know what that's about."

"Believe it or not Louis is really insecure, his stomach bothers him a lot. I remember when he told me, it was after football practice and he was just so upset that all the other guys had abs and he just had a very plush tummy." Millie crinkled her nose when she smiled thinking about her uncomfortable ex-boyfriend.

"Maybe you should just talk to him, try to clear something up. I also don't think we can change groups around anymore so..." Harry trailed off anything he could say now wouldn't be worse than this. This was him "helping", it wasn't the least bit of help but Millie just smiled and nodded like his "advice" was actually going to help her. 

"You're right, I just need to talk to him. Every normal couple deals with cheating right?" Millie put on a cheerful face. Any healthy couple Harry knew never went through cheating, but Harry couldn't speak for whatever normality Millie went through growing up.

"I think I'm going to catch up with him before school starts, I saw him by the water fountain with some of the footballers so I think I'll head over there now." Milled got up from her seat.

Harry sat alone while he watched Millie walk with a large pep in her step. There wasn't much to do but get up and find his own friends that were most likely by their lockers or in the art room doing a project. Once Harry got up from his seat a low throat clear was audible behind him. Harry didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. 

"Mr. Mackery!" Harry said almost as if he were actually happy or surprised to see his teacher he bailed out on last Friday.

"Mr. Styles, I was upset not to see you at your scheduled detention. You can serve that one tomorrow. I suppose I'll be seeing you today after school?" Mr. Mackery said. Harry couldn't actually argue with the teacher because it wasn't like he was going to suck Liam and Zayn into his problems as well.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Harry said a little defeated.

"Great, see you in English, Mr. Styles." Mackery said in a low voice as he walked away. 

Harry almost marched away stomping his feet all the way to Liam's locker. Instead of Zayn Niall was there talking to Liam setting everything a little off balance. 

"Uh hey guys?" Harry meant it to come out as a statment but it sounded like more of a question.

"Hey Hazz, what's up?" Liam leaned against his locker.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry rubbed his neck.

"He got caught smoking in the bathroom. He's down with the principle now, We're not really sure what's going to happen to him." Niall said.

"So what does this mean? He might not be going on the trip?" Like that was the least of Harry's problems at the moment.

"We're not really sure what's going to happen to him." Niall repeated his last sentence.

Harry nodded his head as if it was new information to him. "Oh- uh- right, yeah." 

Liam and Niall looked at each other very confused. "Uh okay, Harry. Was there something we can actually help you with?" Liam asked a but stand offish.

"Oh nothing really, just I came face to face with the shark itself, Mr. Mackery." Harry said.

Liam gasped a bit but couldn't help a smile. "Oh my God, what did he say to you?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really, I just have to serve the missed detention tomorrow."

Niall looked at Harry. "You only have to serve it tomorrow? Usually if you miss a detention you need to serve it in like a four hour detention on Saturday, Mackery must really love you!" 

Harry laughed. "Yeah he loves me so much after I called him a tw-" Harry cut off to see Zayn walking towards them holding a pink slip.

"What happened, Zayn?" Niall asked looking down at the pink slip in the boy's hand.

Zayn smiled at his friends. "I can still go on the art trip, I had to work that out with the principle but Mrs. Wilhelm was more than happy to pine for me, it's just after we left the office I got an ear full of her in the art room. As you can see I have a pink slip but that's only because I'll be spending the next two weeks after school in detention, believe it or not boys, Zaynny got off easy."

The three boys did a sort of sarcastic golf clap.

"Don't ever call yourself Zaynny again." Liam smirked.

"Why when you say it all the time." Zayn said loud enough for only Liam to hear then gave him a strong wink that made Liam beet red.

The bell for first period rung. Niall and Harry went their own ways while Zayn walked away leaving poor flustered Liam to run around an find his own way to his first class.

*****

The bell to end fourth period rung, and Harry's been watching the clocks all day. School felt like nothing but a annoyance sometimes for him. Sure he got to see his friends but other times he was just bored. As He left the class room he went to his locker to grab something for English. Only to be rammed up against his locker by a shoulder he knew a little too well. Louis turned around giving Harry a mischievous smile. Millie was leeched onto his arm like they never even broke up. Louis most likely did take her back because he loved her, there was probably a quick blow job session in the bathroom this morning before the school bell rang.

Harry slammed his locker with his elbow as he walked away to the hell he called Mr. Mackery's English class. Once in there nothing seemed too bad, despite the fact he was pretty sure Mackery called on him when ever Harry didn't raise his hand as a sign of obvious higher power. So even when Harry didn't know the answer he would just raise his hand and hope he didn't get called on.

****

Finally it was the end of the day and nothing could be better, besides the fact that he had to go to a half hour long detention but that could be easily dealt with. Either way Harry would have been staying after anyway do to the fact that his original detention was on a Friday. Even though that Harry wanted to skip he knew he could not because that would just drag everything else more. 

***

After a grouling half hour of detention it was time to go home. Nothing really happened much but him slamming his head down on the desk and praying for the 30 minutes to end. I was maybe the longest half an hour Harry had ever experienced, the clock almost was moving at a lower pace than normal making a mockery of Harry knowing he had to do this all over again tomorrow.

Harry grabbed the usual change out of his pocket to climb aboard the beautiful tin can of a city bus. Life was no fair when you had a drivers license but was too poor to afford your own car. Not that Harry's family was poor, they were a comfortable middle class family, but his Mum would never pay the money to get him a car just to watch it get dented up through the years. So Harry has to go to work to get his car but he works for five pounds a hour plus tips. But the bakery is never really busy so he gets about a flat rate of five pounds.

Harry got onto the bus doing the dance around people in order to find a seat. Which he did acroos from an elderly man. The man stared at the paper in his hand acting as if Harry was not even right in front of him. The man hummed a little then looked up at Harry.

Since Harry's bit of make up was already faded you could see the yellow and purple markings clearly.

"Someone got you good, son?" The old man pointed to Harry's nose.

"You could say that." Harry politely laughed. He knew better than to shut an old man down or up.

"Let me tell you a story when I was younger. I was maybe a little bit around your age, maybe a bit older. High school was a fun time for me, I'm not sure how it is now. But there was this girl and she was always getting picked on, sadly I was the one picking on her. Well one day I went up to her and told her I needed her homework. When she didn't give it to me I decided to take matters into my own hands and get it myself. Well this little girl didn't like that I was snatching up her blue backpack so she punched me, right it the mouth. She actually busted my lip very badly.' The old man chuckled.

Harry gasped at the story. "What did you do?" 

The old man through his hands up into the air. "I married her! We've been married for over 50 years."

Harry laughed loudly but then pulled himself together. "Well sadly this isn't a girl but a very strong boy who goes to my school."

The old man folded up his paper. "Now boy, this story wasn't meant to be taken as that you should marry the first person that punches you in the face. Even the underdogs can fight back." 

The man tucked his paper under neither his arm. "Have a good day young man." The elderly man smiled at Harry.

"You too." Harry waved as the man got off at his stop.

Harry pondered at what the elderly man told him. But he didn't want to fight there was no reason to do it. In fact making peace with Louis was his main goal. Even though this is the boy that rams him against lockers, broke his nose, calls him gay, fag, and queer. He was also the same boy who took Millie back, gave him a tip at the bakery, struggles with a body image. Even though that Harry hates him he also loves him. He just accepted it, Harry Styles loves Louis Tomlinson. It was maybe one of the most vile things that Harry had ever admitted to himself, why in God's glorified name could he love someone so horrible. This also was the "horrible" person who actually went home and raves to his mother everyday about what an amazing person Harry was. 

Harry sat there ignoring the world around him trying to make sense of whatever the hell his life had just become. He also prayed that a very attractive male would catch his eyes to take his mind off the footballer, Harry did a lot of praying today. Sadly he just sat there, he did have the boy's number he could text him and try to strike up a conversation. But that would just go against everything Harry believed in, if he wanted to hate someone that was it, it took a lot to get him to actually hate and unconditionally loath a person that if he hated someone that was it, Harry loved to give people second chances but then again those people are not Louis Tomlinson...and Harry "hated" Louis Tomlinson


	12. Bathroom Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that someone wants to leave the group is one thing, finding out that person is someone who he really likes is another thing. Finding out that the person who wants to leave his group is someone that he still needs to pretend he hate is another thing. Also finding out one of his best friends are still lighting up in the bathroom is also a completely serious matter. Nothing is actually going well for Harry. He just wishes that the Friday can just hurry up. He needs to be in a different place just to feel better from getting out of this routine every morning. As for Zayn he only wants to go home, the stress of leaving in two days is giving him major second thoughts.

Harry lied on his bed trying to unwind from the long day of school and his second detention. The trip was only three days away, that was really exciting. Also the fact that Gemma left today actually got Harry down, he was always so happy to be around her, even when she decided to slap make up on his face like he was a cake and she was a decorator with an abundance of frosting.

His phone vibrated on his bed, when he looked at his phone it was Liam calling him.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Hey Harry, It's Liam, Zayn's on the other line."

"Hi." Zayn said.

"Hey man." Harry replied.

The was a short uncomfortable pause. The three of them could talk endlessly in person, text for hours, but when it came to phone calls there was just large amount of empty spaces.

"So uh, why did you call me?" Harry finally said.

"Louis wants out of the joined group, where not sure about Millie and Niall." Liam said.

Harry pressed his phone to his shirt letting out a long annoyed sound. To be honest with himself he already did somewhat admit to his inner being that he did indeed have some sort of messed up feelings for Louis. This was maybe his only way to get to actually know him. 

Harry placed the phone back up to his ear. "Well do something!" he kind of yelled a bit, not meaning to of course.

"Woah, woah. We were just letting you know. I don't think it's such a big deal, like we'll see him around. Besides I thought you hated Louis." Zayn said.

"Why does he want out?" Harry was kind of desperate for answers.

"Something about going to smoke a joint." Liam said.

Harry remembered Niall told him something like this a while back. Louis sure loves his weed, that's what Harry's impression was.

"Yeah well I do hate him but I want him there for you guys, you're all like best friends or something now." Harry said.

"Yeah I guess." Liam said a little awkwardly like he knew how Harry was feeling. 

"Any way I have to go. Lots of home work." Harry said trying to get out of the phone call.

"Same here, catch you later, mates." Zayn clicked off the phone.

Both Harry and Liam said their goodbyes to each other before hanging up. 

Harry went back to the comfort of his bed shutting his eyes trying to forget about this weird feeling he had for Louis. He also wondered if Louis lied in bed thinking about him, probably not. As far as Harry could tell Louis was straight as a board, he had Millie anyway, lucky tramp. 

****

Harry's alarm clock went off like it did every morning Monday through Friday. But he wasn't in any rush to get up from his bed. He didn't really even remember going to bed, he just kind of fell asleep in his school clothes from yesterday. It was about five thirty when he got off the phone with Liam and Zayn. He didn't eat dinner and he was starving. 

Harry went down stairs to go into the kitchen. His mother was a bit of a health nut, the mac and cheese she made for Gemma was maybe the least healthy thing he ever had living in his house. Also the reason why it was Gemma's favorite was because they were deprived of it growing up. 

Harry grabbed a glass to fill up on organic apple juice. He then grabbed a bowl to pour his cereal and milk. Only a few times in his life did he have milk with fat, but nope not in the Styles' household. Where everyone got water disguised as milk, skim milk. Luckily for Harry though because his sister was in town and his mum always made a big deal about it she actually bought cereal with sugar in it and not the nasty brand flakes whose taste he became immune to. 

He sat at te table eating some sort of cereal, he didn't know what it was but it was good and that was all that mattered. Once Harry polished off his bowl he knew it was time to actually get ready. He went upstairs and stripped off the street clothes he had on yesterday. He thought for a second if he really did was to take a shower it was only one day and his hair did look very curly. When Harry got into the bathroom he was already stark naked, he looked in the bathroom closet where he found a shower cap. He didn't want the water to mess with his perfect hair day, plus a little cologne on a comb never hurt anyone when they skipped a day of hair washing. 

***

Fresh out of the shower and fresh clothes on it was already time to go. It was a bit depressing that everyday he woke up did the same things only to go to school and have nothing eventful happen. Harry didn't always mind it though, he liked keeping a lower radar than some of the kids at his school. Every now and then he would see a girl bawling her eyes out running to the bathroom or something like that. He couldn't really be bothered with petty problems when he had his own things to worry about such as avoiding eye contact with every jock that wasn't Niall. Avoiding every popular person that wasn't Millie. Harry did have popular friends both Millie and Niall were on the hierarchy that is West Mount High. 

***

When Harry arrived at school nothing pleasing was happening. It was just a typical Wednesday...what ever that meant. The bell for first period rung soon it was time to go to lunch. Harry sat with his usual gang, Zayn and Liam. Niall would come over by the end of lunch but Harry never really noticed because he was too busy either trying to sneak a peek at a certain table to see a certain someone or just completely bored out of his mind eating some sort of vegetable concoction of a sandwich he put together this morning in a hurry. 

Finally fifth period came and Mackery was done making Harry's life a living hell. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to excuse himself to the bathroom at some point, which he did. When Harry got into the bathroom a long line of smoke was coming out of top of a stall. Nothing could have kept Zayn away from his fifth period smoke breaks, only because if Harry thought he had school bad Zayn had it fourty times worse. Not only was Zayn failing about three of his classes but when he get's home he has to raise his three sisters, he comes from a bit of a broken home to say the least. 

Harry tapped on the stall. "Zayn, open up it's Harry." 

There wasn't an answer. "Zayn open up!" Harry yelled a bit bagging on the stall."

The latch to the stall unlocked as it swung open Zayn was visible sitting on the toilet tapping ashes between his legs into the water below.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Scared?" Zayn's statement was more of a question.

Harry chuckled. " I'm not going to rat you out, you already have enough detentions to deal with."

Zayn flicked the butt of the smoke into the toilet. "What are you doing in here anyway?" 

Harry shrugged. "I have Mackery's class, I almost always excuse myself from his class, can't break tradition now."

Their whole conversation looked like something out of a bad eighties movie, Zayn smoking in the stall, Harry cutting class, they were born in the wrong generation. 

"Why are you smoking anyway?" Harry wondered.

"I'm a little stressed about going away. My parents are not exactly fit and I'm the only one keeping that house together." Zayn reached for another cigarette in his jacket pocket lighting it the second he got it into his mouth. 

"It's only going to be a day, you're parents will get it." Harry tried to reassure but he even knew that he was lying through his teeth to make Zayn less stressed.

"Yeah, whisky and brandy for dinner that night, I'll be lucky if their not hung over when I get home. Always drinking those two." Zayn twitched his mouth to the side, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"Oh well, guess I need to get back to class, break's over." Zayn said finally getting up and abandoning the smoke.

"How long have you been in here?" Harry asked.

Zayn looked down at his watch. "Like fifteen minutes, I don't know the teacher will figure it out."

Zayn left the bathroom humming a little ditty, Harry had nothing else to do in there but leave, he just wanted to see if he could catch Zayn, he was always a great person to talk to.

****

As the day came to a slow end Harry didn't want to stick around too much. He grabbed his 75 cents and rode the bus. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone so he tried to busy himself with homework or whatever he could find that made his look productive. The days were only feeling longer because he was looking forward to something that was almost here. The art trip. Something that felt like forever was finally going to be here in two days. It felt like an entire month but it was only two weeks ago Mrs. Wilhelm sat in front of the class talking about her plans for the field trip. Also not to mention they were going to have a full hour and a half by themselves to do whatever they wanted. Harry didn't really know how he and his small group was going to spend it but all he knew is he wanted to make it memorable. 

Memorable was a little too much for an understatement for Harry. He day dreamed about the trip as he walked home kicking a little pebble. At the least he wanted it to be one of the best days of his life. The worst thing that could happen was Harry could get stuck with out the group and couldn't find his way back, the poor kid sucks at reading maps. Of course those type of things only happen in books and movies, not real life! Harry didn't have to worry about a thing as far as being separated from the group goes.


	13. Seating Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally one more day and it's Friday! Such a great time for Harry, he was getting a little upset about the whole thing wishing it could come quicker! But finally it's here! He spent all two weeks day dreaming about this day and hoping it would live up to par with his expectations! However the seating situation is going to to be very awkward and it's not how Harry's day dream was going. He can make the best of it, it's probably as enjoyable as getting your balls cut off!

Harry burst through the doors on the some what sunny Thursday afternoon. His whole two weeks leading up to tomorrow was maybe the best thing going for him. He was going to be surrounded by beautiful art with his closest friends, and Louis. As Harry ran into the living room a little too over excited about tomorrow he saw Gemma sitting on the couch awkwardly petting the cat trying to make peace with the fur ball she hated a little too much. She actually came back from school at three o'clock in the morning with her suitcases in her hands as she sobbed saying she didn't want to go back. Of course their mum didn't tell her to go back after all Gemma was "her little monkey." So this meant they were probably going to to eat mac and cheese for the next three weeks or when ever she decides to go back to her dorm.

"Mum were is the suitcase?" Harry yelled loud enough for her to hear up stairs.

"I have one for you, just give me a second." She yelled down. 

Harry sat down on the couch next to his sister, which also scared the cat making him jump from Gemma's lap.

"I was trying to bond with Dusty!" Gemma said almost in a defeated tone as if that was her last chance to ever make the effort again.

Anne walked down carrying a black suit case for Harry. "Excited about tomorrow?" She laughed when Harry sprung up from his seat.

"More than ever!" Harry laughed snatching the suit case from his mum's hands. This was probably the best thing that was ever going to happen to Harry for a long time. 

Harry ran upstairs to start packing he had to make sure he got everything so he made a list then checked it about five times, then he went through his suitcase again just to really make sure he had everything. The only thing he didn't pack yet was some bathroom things like his tooth brush and tooth paste. 

Once Harry was done packing he decided to call up Zayn to see what he was up to, he just wanted to make sure if everything was okay before they left tomorrow. When Zayn didn't answer his phone after Harry called him a number of times he decided to go down to Zayn's house just to see what was going on. 

The day was still young and the air was warm, no reason to really take the bus since Zayn lived right across from the train station which was only three blocks away from Harry's house. He met up with the pebble at the end of his drive way that he kicked home from the bus stop it would make some sort of entertain met going into the seedy part of town, Harry hated making eye contact with anyone who lived around Zayn's area. 

When Harry meant Zayn came from a broken home, Zayn literally came from a broken home. The shutters on a window were almost falling off, long dead grass was scattered in patches on the mostly dirt yard, there was even a broken down rusted car just sitting in the drive way. When ever Harry would go over, which was only about three times because Zayn was usually so embarrassed, he almost always had cleaning gloves on and his parents were never home. The house was usually quiet dirty but without Zayn Harry didn't want to imagine how it would have looked. 

Harry knocked hesitantly on the door, with any force it looked like it could just fall right off the hinges. Safaa opened the door a little bit before closing it in Harry's face then reopening it all the way this time.

"Sorry, Zayn just installed a new lock on the door, something about the neighbor's house getting broken into." She said.

"Uh, no that's fine, is he home?" Harry had a feeling that was a stupid question, of course Zayn was home. He loved to be home because that's were his sisters were.

"Yeah one second." Safaa nodded.

She invited Harry in then ran down the hallway to get her brother, they lived in a very tight one floor house. Harry stood a little uncomfortable by the door way, he didn't really want to go all the way in because he was bound to be cut with broken bottles of alcohol.

Zayn emerged from the back room giving Harry a slight head nod. "Hey what's up?" He asked, a smile went across his face.

"Nothing much, just making sure that you were okay with leaving tomorrow." Harry really wanted to make sure he was doing okay because how stressed out he was in the bathroom stall.

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, my aunt is taking them for the weekend, I'm dropping them off tonight and I'm getting them Sunday morning. She's right down the street from their school anyway."

Harry smiled so both of his dimples were showing. "Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, but could I just talk to you maybe outside for just a second?"

Zayn gave a quick hum before walking to the door with Harry. Once out side Zayn took a cigarette out of his pocket. "What's the matter?" 

Harry took a breath, he felt as if he should tell someone about his feeling for Louis, only because he didn't know how to deal with these things like this on his own.

"I think I may have feelings for Louis." Harry started

Zayn took a short drag "What kind of feelings?" 

"You know, I like him," He took a pause. "romantically. Maybe."

Zayn let out a chuckle "Liam and I actually had a feeling. I don't know how he is, I'm not getting much from him. I think he might be straight, bro."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms like a small child would do when something wasn't going their way. "But why!" Harry whined.

Zayn wasn't taking this behavior from a sixteen year old boy. "Dude chill! He has a girlfriend it's pretty obvious. Maybe you should just ignore your feelings, I thought you utterly despised him anyway."

Harry uncrossed his arms. "I do hate him, I really do. I don't want to like him because he broke my nose but I met his mum and she was just waffling on about how he raves about me."

Zayn smirked. "Louis raves about you? Unbelievable." He said a bit apathetically.

Harry flicked his wrist at his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow." He laughed.

"See you then." Zayn said pulling Harry into a bro hug.

Zayn went inside his house while Harry again met up with the pebble he kicked here. The sun was just on the brink of setting and Harry knew he had to get home quick, right when it got dark that's when all the crazy people came out from their hiding places. 

****

Harry entered his house Gemma didn't seem to have gotten off the couch since he left. He only knew she moved because the was an empty bowl on the coffee table right next to her feet. It was only about seven o'clock so Harry heated up some mac and cheese that his mum made earlier. He took a seat next to his sister on the couch, the did most of their eating here when there when no one was really home for dinner. 

By the time Harry was done watching shows with Gemma and getting painfully tired it was about ten o'clock. All he thought about was just climbing into bed and calling it a day. He said good night then dragged himself up the stairs to his bedroom. He set his alarm for the usual six o'clock. Peeling off each clothing article one by one until he was down to his boxers. He then climbed into bed, tugged the covers over him, then shimmied out of his underwear. He was going to hate being fully dressed tomorrow but it would just be common curiosity so Niall didn't have Harry's unclothed penis pressed up against him.

****

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm went off awakening Harry. He rolled on to his back giving out a long and loud yawn before turning the alarm off. When he came out of his haze it clicked to him that today was finally the day! The best school day of his life! The art trip! He got up from his bed to put his boxers back on just so he could make it to the bathroom without any embarrassment if someone were to wake up and see him arse naked. 

Harry did his morning routine, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and scrambled to find something to eat so he didn't starve up until lunch time. Once that was done he grabbed his wallet that was filled with seventy-five pounds from his tips and this week's paycheck from the bakery it also helped that his mum left him an extra twenty. 

Harry left his house rolling a suit case behind him which was a lot better than the usual backpack slipping off his shoulder. He day dreamed on the way to the bus stop about what his day was going to most likely be like. Beautiful paintings and sculptures that were done by artist that Harry some day dreamed to be like, he felt as if he was the only one who was truly going to take this trip more than just a silly little vacation away from school, of course there was Zayn who may have felt the same way Harry did. They couldn't speak for the other four.

On the bus Harry couldn't stop smiling like a dork he was pretty sure people were thinking he was crazy. But that didn't stop him from getting down from his natural dopamine high after all. The bus ride felt like it was forever and he still had to worry about the other hour and half getting to the museum. 

The bus finally came to a stop and Harry made sure he was the first one off pushing what seemed to be very important business people out of the way. He booked it to the school running as fast as his skinny long legs could go. The wheels of the suitcase rumbled on the ground as it dodged side to side no able to keep a straight line. 

Once actually on campus Harry found a group of people that looked just like him, dressed to the nines because of the some what horrible dress code Mrs. Wilhelm gave everyone. Boys had to be in slacks or Khakis with a nice collared shirt. Girls had to either wear a dress or a skirt with a blouse. 

Millie was actually already there standing off to the side not saying much to anyone. She didn't look too much different from her everyday look, plaid skirt, white button up blouse, knee highs, and black Mary Janes. Although today she sported a dark red tie opposed from her usual gold and red striped one. 

"Are you excited?" Harry smiled widely at her.

Millie shrugged a bit. "More excited for after the museum, Louis has his dad's credit card, so major shopping trip!" The sound of lust and greed actually masked her voice.

The pair chatted until Zayn and Liam came, Millie shot Liam some sort of snobby look as she turned the other way waiting for he beloved boyfriend so she could cling on to something. 

"Think they'll treat us like primary school kids and do boys to one side girls to the other?" Liam asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised to be honest." Harry replied.

Zayn nodded.

Niall and Louis walked down to the court yard pulling their bags behind them, Millie could barely wait before the group knew it she was running to the safe haven Louis called his left arm. 

"Who are you guys sitting with?" Niall asked when he met with the other three boys.

"Well Liam and I were going to sit with each other, how about you?" Zayn asked.

"I think I was just going to sit with one of the other footballers, I'm not sure what Louis is doing."

"I guess I'm by myself!" Harry laughed.

He meant it nonchalantly but Zayn took it as another meaning. "Louis, we're all siting by each other but Harry's by himself so you'll just have to sit with him!" Zayn yelled over to the boys getting his arm ripped off and face devoured by his girlfriend.

"He'll sit with him!" Millie answered for Louis.

Harry leaned into Zayn. "Did you really have to do that? I would have been better off by myself."

Zayn scoffed at his friend. "Nonsense, I'll take that as an indirect thank you!" 

Harry shoulder checked Zayn a little harsher than he intended. 

"Enjoy your long bus ride!" Zayn laughed.

Mrs. Wilhelm cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Pack your bags under the bus and get into your seats. Remember boys on the left, girls on the right." 

"Look who called it!" Liam literally patted himself on the back.

"You're such a loser." Zayn gave out a loud chuckle before patting Liam on the back then pushing through the crowd of people to back in his suit case under the bus.

Harry stood to wait his turn, he could feel someone staring at him, Louis.

"You don't have to sit with me, really." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

Louis looked away quickly. "It will probably be as pleasurably as getting your balls cut off."

Both the boys loaded in there suitcases before going onto the bus sitting in their shared seat. Harry sighed a bit, this wasn't exactingly how he thought his best day ever was going to begin but it wasn't the worst thing.


	14. Kiss and Find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's day was starting out very nicely. But then someone had to hit on his best friend and now Harry find's himself in a situation with Louis. At first it was scary, then it got cute, then it back to plain 'ole stupid, but now it's a little confusing on what Louis is trying to tell him.

The bus ride wasn't like getting your balls chopped off, no that would have been a little less painful for Harry. He just sat there in his shared seat palms sweating and face beet red. Zayn got a kick out of it each time he saw his curly haired friend his already red face would just get even more flushed. Finally the pain was over when the bus stopped and the students poured out. 

Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry stuck together with rest of their assigned group while Louis was pulling Millie along attached to her usual arm. 

"Each group is going to get a tour guide, the tour will last about an hour and a half, please be good and listen to your chaperon. After your tour is over please listen to your chaperon for further instructions." Mrs. Wilhelm said. 

Men and woman in red shirts and black slacks went to each group. Their tour guide was a scrawny man not too much older than them, maybe going to uni on the side of this job. He was pasty white with a little bit of red pimples scattered around his face as far as they could see without his thick glasses covering the few areas. His name tag read "Wilden" it was a unfortunate yet very fitting name for the young man. 

"Hello, I'm Wilden!" The tour guide said gesturing to his name tag. 

He gave a large hand motion for the group to follow him. The small wave of students trailed behind him as they walked into the museum. Harry had his camera out and ready with his finger hovering over the button to snap at any given time. Zayn was fiddling with his own device as well setting it to flash even though that was clearly not allowed, there was a sign on every corner. 

"This painting is very amazing!" Wilden started. Harry blanked out a little bit the sound of camera filled his ears. He hoped that no one heard it though, but then of course he was holding a paparazzi type camera out in the open for anyone to see at any given moment. 

The tour guide took the students to all different paintings and sculptures, some even sent chills down Harry's spine. This was something he could get a natural high off of, that and the smell of whatever type of painting protector was in the air at that moment. Harry just wanted to show anyone what pictures he got in fact he was almost upset this was an over night trip because he just wanted to get home to show his mum and Gemma. Not only was the museum full of art but also Manchester herself, not romantic pieces or things that have a deeper meaning than Harry's own life but small street art tags that barely scratch the surface of the most simple painting in the museum. Harry knew that this is what Zayn was more excited for, Edwin Long and Emily Mary Osborn were too classy for his taste. 

Harry couldn't but help to even sometimes drift from something he loved most just to look over at Louis, who looked bored out of his mind with Millie clinging to his arm like always. He looked a bit tired of it his shoulders were slouched, arms were limp, every now and then he would even shift his weight to give one side of his body a break from the added weight. Harry felt so bad the best way to put it is he just wanted to put a bullet in Louis just to take him out of his obvious pain, not murder but mercy kill. That seemed much better of calling it. 

As for Liam and Zayn they seemed to be in there own little world about things. At some points Wilden would say something in his snuffed up voice then Liam would repeat it softly so only Zayn could hear. Those two would giggle a little bit because Liam would make a little sexual references here and there just to keep Zayn a little more interested. Zayn was though, he was snapping a few pictures of the art but it usually had Liam giving someone sort of dramatic or silly pose. Zayn would giggle like a school girl then both their faces would turn red. 

Then there was Millie who was indeed clinched to her boyfriend but she also suffered from shifty eyes. Her eyes would look lovingly at Louis batting her long eyelashes at him hoping to receive some sort of kiss, which she never got. When that didn't work she looked at Liam with maybe the most lust and passion anyone could ever give. Millie was in love with Louis there was no doubt about that but she was basically in lust with Liam. Ever since they broke up Harry would tell Zayn that the sexual tension could be cut with a piece of dental floss. Zayn of course didn't want to believe it since he may have or may have not had a small crush on Liam and Liam may have or may have not felt slightly mutual. Although now this small crush had developed into something more and Harry couldn't help but think that those two were fooling around in bed a little bit. 

Finally there was Niall. He didn't really saw much, he actually seemed like he was dying to befriend Wilden. He would laugh at all the dry jokes, he would say bless you every time Wilden sneezed which was every five minutes or so. Niall was like this on the daily but today was just too over bearing for everyone, though Wilden seemed like he was genuinely happy that someone wanted to be his friend. 

The tour felt like it could have been longer, well for Harry at least. There was a small twitter around the group of people saying how they wanted to leave and just get on to the fun things. No one ever took the class for the art. Most took it so the could go on this trip and have a bit of freedom that other field trips didn't allow them to have. 

As the group wrapped up and came to their final spot Wilden gave them a short thank you for coming out and spending an hour with him and the art. Wilden dismissed himself to the sound of Niall giving small golf like claps.

Their chaperon called them over to make a small semi circle around him. This is when the students felt very eager to get things ready. Girls locked arms as if they were going to be drifting away from each other. Some of the boys flashed big grins. They all knew what was about to come, an hour of pure unsupervised fun around Manchester. 

"Well Mrs. Wilhelm felt that an hour wasn't long enough, she was able to get it extended to a reasonable time length. It's already nine thirty so she got it extended to three thirty. I just ask that at one o'clock someone from your group sends a text message to me, since we do need some sort of order." 

Everyone's face lit up from the words that formed out of their chaperon's mouth. It was pure bliss! Much better than an hour. Harry's mind couldn't even form into what he wanted to do for their time all together. Millie and Louis would mostly break into their own little group so they could spend some of Louis' dad's cash like they talked about. Which just left them with four people who all got along. Their chaperon dismissed them to do whatever they pleased but each person from a group had to go up to get his number, Niall did that. 

"Before we leave I just need to go take a leak." Louis said not really caring who heard him because he was so loud. 

The group nodded then stood around as he walked off. Harry and Zayn shared and compared photos that they took of all the paintings, Niall and Liam chatted a bit, they hit it off the second they sat down to lunch together only two weeks ago, anyone would have thought that they were friends before then. 

Millie also looked like she was bit out on the prowl without Louis there for a good two minutes to keep her hormones in check. She walked up to Liam hips swaying like crazy to each side. She pulled him away from Niall which struck them all as a surprise. Harry and Zayn looked up quickly when Liam let out a loud sound that was a mix of a gasp and him saying"What?" 

"I've been eyeing you all day. You just look so good." Millie grabbed Liam by the collar so tight it was forming into a wrinkled wad in her hand. 

"Uh Millie?" Liam said a bit scared like he was going to get caught for something that wasn't even his fault.

Millie hushed him quietly. "You talk to much." Millie said before pressing her lips to Liam's.

"What the hell?" The was a loud yell behind them. Millie pulled away from Liam quickly, only to whip around and see Louis with his hands already fasted up to punch someone without a straight story. Louis pulled Millie away from Liam so he could draw his arm back. 

"No! No! Louis! She kissed him! She kissed him!" Niall yelled grabbing onto Louis so he could bring him back into reality. Louis' face softened, what once was anger was now sadness.

"I take you back and this is what you do to me?" Louis voice sounded weak and drained.

He looked at everyone before storming out of the building. Millie was about to run after him before Harry put up his arm.

"Let me." He said.

Harry sped walked to meet up with Louis who was quickly out of sight. After wondering around he found the broken boy on a park bench. Harry was a bit hesitant a first before sitting down. 

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Just go away. I don't even want you here." Louis snapped. He got up from the bench to storm off again. Harry reached out his hand catching Louis hand intertwined with his. Louis pulled away harshly. Harry kept his distance away from Louis but still trailed behind him unnoticed. 

The city was getting to the part where it was almost unrecognizable, he followed Louis down a couple alley ways, through a park, and down a few main roads. He was almost certain that they were lost and not even in Manchester anymore. It was easy to get lost but not this lost. Harry finally gave up his undercover ways when Louis just came to a halt in another alley, he didn't know where he was either.

"I think we're lost." Harry said.

Startled Louis spun around. His usual tough guy exterior was gone now he was just as bad as a lost puppy, to the point he was vulnerable. 

"You're lost. I'm not." Louis tried to put his image back on, which didn't work well for him at this point.

"Drop the act, bro. You're lost and you know it. You're lucky I came out here with you or you would have been all by yourself." Harry said walking up to him. He grabbed Louis by the shoulders harshly making Louis wince a little. 

"You're gonna talk to me. Whether you like it or not." Harry said sternly. 

"Listen queer I'm not in the mood for your gay antics." Louis said pushing away only to be grabbed even harder then forced against a wall of a brink building. 

"You need to stop that, do you hear me?" For once Louis backed down. Harry's tone was aggressive and his eyes were wide. He looked down at Louis as Louis' blue eyes looked up at Harry not ever seeing how tall he really was to him. 

"Where are we?" Louis asked trying to get off the topic. Harry loosened his grip on the shorter yet older boy before fully letting go. Louis rubbed his shoulder and collar bone where Harry's thumbs pressed into. 

"I've never been here, I go to Manchester every spring break with my family but this is totally abnormal to me." Harry looked around the dark street way. 

"Can we call someone?" Louis asked as he took out his phone from his pocket. 

"Never mind it's dead, hows yours?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked down at his phone letting out a long sigh "No service, I don't even think we're in the actual city anymore. Let's just get out of here then try to find our way back." 

*****

The boys made it onto what looked like to be a main road after a while of traveling. Harry looked at his phone. "It's going on 4:30, they should know we're lost." 

Louis tried not to panic. "We're lost, aren't we, Styles?" 

Harry tried to be a little calmer but he felt his stomach form slowly and uncomfortably into knots. "Let's just try to find somewhere to sit down, I have my wallet on me so dinner and drinks are on me when you're hungry." He tried to relax Louis by offering something.

Louis just nodded, he didn't really get what Harry was going for it wasn't time to discuss their dinner plan but trying to find a little bit of help. 

They tried to come back the same way that they came but it was hopeless, nothing was looking familiar things were becoming more and more odd. The time was flying by it felt like, 4:30 was now almost six o'clock. Louis stomach grumbled a little. 

"Hungry now?" Harry asked.

Louis did another nod, he was in a sensitive state at the moment. He could barely form words to the point it was just easier for Harry to talk for him. 

Luckily for them being on the main road there was a small diner, nothing as fancy as they thought they would be eating at but it was better than nothing. The entered the diner Harry held the door open for Louis he gave him a little smile. 

"You can seat yourselves!" A woman called to them. 

The two walked into the dinning room in silence. "Booth?" Harry asked Louis. He just nodded for his response. 

Harry was getting a little annoyed with Louis lack of emotion or speech then again they've been up for some time and Louis was looking a bit sleepy. Harry actually found Louis to be very cute when he wasn't yelling homophobic things at him. They took their seats in a booth in a corner.

The same woman from up front came to them, she was heavy set with blonde hair. her skin was milky white. She held a pen and note pad in her hand.

"Can I start you boys off with some drinks?" She asked flashing a big white smile.

"I'll take a coke." Harry said looking at his menu.

"Coke. And for you dear?" The woman asked Louis. He didn't respond to her but just looked up at Harry as if he had the answer for everything.

"He'll take the same, you don't happen to have decaffeinated soda? I think I'll keep him this way." Harry chuckled. The woman returned a little giggle.

"While I'm here would you like to order now?" She asked.

"I actually think I'm going to take the meat loaf, and he'll take the same." Harry said regarding Louis who still wouldn't speak. 

"I'll get right on that sweet pea." The woman said.

Before she walked off Harry stopped her. "Do you know where the closest motel is?" 

The woman nodded. "It's about 21 blocks from here, it's just straight. It's worn down and not a pleasant sleeping area but it's something I suppose." 

"Thank you." Harry said. The woman went on her way. 

"Damn it, Lou. You need to say something." Harry scolded a little.

Louis fiddled with his hands nervously. This was something Harry had never seen from him before, he knew that Louis was insecure from what he heard from Millie but this was a whole new level it was almost like he was scared Harry was going to hit him or something. He was passed the point of lost puppy and now he was a fully blown SPCA commercial. 

"You do know you'll have to buy a motel room, I'll pay you back once I get settled in, I have the money for one. I just can't buy it." Harry said.   
Louis knew he had to speak up a little bit, he knew he had to go buy two motel rooms for the both of them. Well it wasn't even him buying the rooms it was mainly from his father.   
*****

It was already eight o'clock when the boys got out of the diner, Louis' legs were dragging and just the thought of having to walk 21 blocks put him in a horrible mood. Harry walked along fine while Louis trailed behind about 20 feet away, knowing he was dragging Harry down he whimpered a little he was obviously too tired to even think about moving. But he did it, it took them longer than Harry expected but they finally did it. What should have been a half hour walk was extend into a full hour. The street lights lit over a small motel, it wasn't as bad as the woman at the diner described and it actually looked like it was rather busy. 

Both the boys went to the front desk a man who was very old sat in a wooden chair, he looked just as tired as Louis if not more tired from a very long day of busy work.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The man asked with a cheery smile.

"Can we have two rooms?" Louis asked, this was the first time Harry heard him speak for hours he actually forgot what his voice sounded like a little bit. 

"We're actually almost full today, we do have one room if you're willing to take it." The man said.

Both the boys agreed quickly that it was best to take the one room, they were on their feet all day. 

"That will be 80 pounds, and here is your room key." The man said exchanging the money with the key to Louis. If Harry could have been stuck with anyone he was glad it was Louis since he was able to by a motel room and they didn't have to sleep on the streets. 

The two walked to their shared room. Louis was actually doing some speed walking so he could dive into his own bed not even caring what Harry did. 

When Harry got to their room Louis was already half way in talking to himself. "No, no, no, no." Louis said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Louis looked over at him. "There's only one bed in here." 

Harry walked into the room. "We'll just have to share I guess?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sharing with you, I don't get in bed with fags." Louis scoffed. 

Harry couldn't even be mad he just rolled his eyes about how stupid Louis was being. "I'm offering you a sleeping area, not sex."

"It's all the same to me." Louis shrugged. 

He walked fully into the room there was a small table with a two chairs at it. Louis pulled one out and got comfortable on it. 

"What is god's name are you doing?" Harry was amazed in the lengths Louis was going to diminish any contact between the two. 

"I'm just going to sleep like how you would in class, you can take the bed. I don't want it." Louis explained.

"Well to hell with that idea, enjoy your rest." Harry crossed his arms.

"I will." Louis seconded.

Harry turned off the light and got into the full sized bed. 

"Night, Lou." Harry said.

"Night, Harry." Louis reasoned.

****

The next morning Harry awoke to the sun seeping through the windows. When he tried to stretch out his arms were stuck to his side. In a panic Harry's eye shot open only to see Louis wrapped around with with his head buried into Harry's neck crook.


	15. Paper Airplanes

Louis was still in last night's clothes where as Harry's were in a pile at the end of the bed. He rubbed a leg on Harry's the jean like material scratching onto Harry's bare skin. Unlike every night Harry wasn't naked, and he felt pretty good that he at least had his skin tight boxers on. 

Louis stretched out a little bit giving a small yawn. It was clear to Harry that Louis was just about to wake up when he lifted a hand to rub his eye. When Louis finally opened his eyes he looked up at Harry giving it a second to click that he was in bed with him. He quickly sat upright. 

"I-I..." Louis stuttered trying to come up with an explanation why he was spooning Harry. But Harry didn't want to hear it. It wasn't that he didn't care it was just that he was a bit happy like this. He knew that nothing happened or was ever going to happen so there was no point to trying to defend himself. 

"Don't worry about it, you looked really uncomfortable so I could understand why you wanted to sleep in the bed." Harry made an excuse for him. 

Louis tilted his head back so the top of his skull rested on the head board. "I thought this was just a really bad dream, I was suppose to be partying last night. Getting high with some of the guys, having a drink or two, sneaking out, maybe even finding some girl to have a one night stand with. But now I'm just in bed with a queer." 

Harry walked over to his clothes to put his pants on. Stepping into he pant legs he didn't want to hear anymore of what Louis had to say. He just wanted him to go back to that scared puppy he saw last night. Loud mouth Louis meant arrogant Louis and Harry was stuck in a motel room with him. 

"This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you." Louis muttered.

Harry buttoned his shirt up. "What the bloody hell are you talking about. You're the one who took off after your girlfriend kissed Liam. If you want to blame someone blame yourself or Millie." 

Louis stood up from the bed. "I could have found my way back. I wasn't too far from the museum the first time on the bench. I only took off again because I was trying to get away from you!" Louis spat.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How well did that work out for you?"

"Pretty sucky because now I'm stuck with you!" Louis walked over to Harry.

"You saw how scared you were back in the alley. I was a blessing you would have been out here a lone and afraid, you couldn't even speak to anyone. I had to order dinner for you if I recall right!" Harry met with Louis in the middle of their room. The two were just inches away from each other. Louis scrunched his face trying to think of something else to say. He knew it was all true, he was scared. Harry made him felt safe. He just didn't want to admit it, why would he possibly want to admit something like that? 

Harry was having another go at Louis, not as bad as the one at the football field but enough to the point where Louis just wanted him to shut up. He didn't really know what Harry was going on about, he spaced out when he decided to compare their situation to something that had to do with "The Catcher in The Rye" a book that Louis never even read. 

Harry's mouth flowed through each word, his lips gliding smoothly into each word without a beat or a stutter. Louis stared at them as Harry's voice was just background noise. He didn't think about what he was doing or why he was doing in but before he could even think he extended his head got onto the tips of his toes and kissed Harry.

It wasn't a small peck or a something just to get the dark haired boy to quiet, it was passionate. This was something Louis had never even thought of doing before, he wasn't gay. He did have a girlfriend after all. Harry didn't fight back, the two of them leaned more and more into the kiss. Louis was very good at taking control it was just something of his nature. His mind didn't wonder back that he hated Harry, Millie didn't cloud his thoughts, for a moment this all just seemed right to him.

Harry pulled away slowly he felt a rise in his chest. He had been wanting to do that for a while but he didn't think that Louis had felt the same about him, he still wasn't sure if Louis still felt the way that he felt about him. When Harry tried to walk away he only got as far as the bed before turning around to see Louis contemplating what he just done. 

"So that's it?" Harry asked cheekily. He didn't even have to open his mouth again because Louis was glued to his lips once more. His thumbs worked on Harry's hip bones, squeezing and rubbing them as his kissing sped up. Louis gave Harry a small shove so he fell backwards onto the bed. Louis stood over him his hands were now off of his hips and now tangled into his hair. Pulling gently at a clump of his spiral curls. 

Harry's hands worked on Louis' belt. Everything was moving so fast and just a blur. If it was possible to get drunk off kissing this would be one of those times. Louis was already bare the only thing he had on was his boxers. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned and also his pants. 

"H-Harry, I don't want to do this." Louis said between kisses. He felt like such a tease because his mouth would say one thing but his body would do the opposite. Harry knew what Louis really wanted though, he wouldn't dare to take advantage of him. If Louis ended up backing off Harry would just leave it as it was, he was too good. 

Louis grounded up against Harry's crotch trying to form some kind of friction. Louis wasn't doing this out of lust or love though, this was making him feel more dominate, something he could regain after this time. He still hated Harry this was just an odd way of showing it.

Louis stripped Harry down pulling off each article of his clothing. Harry tried reaching for Louis' boxers only to be slapped away, letting Harry have any form of control was going to make him more dominate, he was already taller and bulkier than Louis who was older, that's all he had going for him. 

Louis removed his boxers himself. When he removed the thin piece on material his rock hard boner sprung up. To Harry's surprised he was hung and uncut, the only thing he wanted was to have it in his mouth at this second. 

The two boys wrestled around in the bed for a while planting kisses on each other. Harry was practically black and blue before they got to the actual sex part. By then Louis was getting a little bored so he took Harry's legs and flung them over his shoulders. He was little on resources for lube so he spat on his hand and slicked up his now throbbing cock. He didn't feel it was necessary to stretch Harry out, after all that would have made things to easy for the younger boy. 

Louis slipped into the boy's tight hole. Thrusting in and out. First Harry let out yelps of pain but slowly turned into small moans. Each time Louis thrusts he let out a small grunt going deeper and faster until his balls smacked into Harry at a rapid speed. Harry hit his orgasm in no time, he was easy to please but Louis kept going despite the sticky white cum on Harry's torso and chest.

"L-Louis." Harry tried to speak but he was coaxed by Louis. Louis pulled he had not reached his orgasm just yet.

"You have a pretty mouth." Louis said running a finger over his lips and strumming at the bottom one like a guitar string. "You talk to much so let's put it to work." 

Harry blushed like a school girl. He then got onto his knees and sucked off Louis taking his whole length into his mouth without any warming up. He deep throat Louis which made him hit his orgasm. He pulled out of Harry's mouth and shot his hot load onto Harry's face. Harry blushed a little more as if the facial was a compliment.

Both boys collapsed onto each other. Harry tried to grasp onto Louis but was just pushed away. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked he didn't want to seem to pushy or clingy.

"Yeah." Louis said before rolling over his bare back now facing Harry.

"I love you, Louis." Harry said.

Louis just choked on the sentence his roommate had just said. It hurt because he couldn't say the same for him.

*****

Luckily the motel had a phone the could use in the lobby so they called Niall who was more than happy to pick them up. Louis ignored Harry for the rest of the day and neither of them talked in the car on the way home. Niall told them all about how they covered for them and that no one knew that they were gone. He described it to be something of the craic whatever the hell that meant Harry didn't know. First Niall dropped off Louis who said goodbye to only the blond boy and ignored Harry not even making eye contact with him. Harry felt like complete trash, Louis used him to get out his anger and then threw him away. When Harry said that Louis was a dick on the football field a few weeks ago Harry was wrong, dead wrong. Louis was a first class dick. 

One Niall pulled out of Louis' drive way he looked in the rare view mirror to see Harry staring into space sadly. 

"What happened last night?" Niall asked.

"It wasn't last night, it was this morning. I don't really feel like talking much about it. It's been a long day and I'm just really tired, that's all." Harry said rubbing his eyes and faking a yawn just to get out of the question. Niall didn't want to pressure him anymore and he respected Harry's space. The two drove in silence just like the first time but the car was one person quieter. Niall dropped Harry off at his door. 

"Thanks for the lift, man. I'll see you on Monday." Harry said before existing the car. Niall gave him a little head nod in return. Harry walked up to his front door trying to put on a smile like he just came back from the best trip of his life but his emotions just took over him and he fell onto the porch sobbing like crazy. 

This lasted only a good fifteen minutes at the most. He wiped his eyes and nose with his shirt sleeve leaving a long trail of goo that stained the fabric. Harry picked himself up again so he could try to go into his house. 

He opened up the door but all the lights were out, no tv was on, not even a flicker of a candle, the house was in complete darkness. Harry turned on the light to the entrance then flicked on the light switch at the bottom of the stairs to have the hall light on so he could find his way to his bedroom. It was already passed midnight, everyone was asleep. 

Harry went to his room and dropped his suitcase on the floor. He didn't bother changing or even getting into his boxers. He climbed into his bed fully dressed and let the tears flow down his face. No one bothered to stay up for him or even cal him, the boy he loved mistreated him, no one cared about Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke up the next morning still feeling like trash. Nothing could pull him out of his slump. When Zayn called Harry sent it to voice mail, when Liam called Harry didn't even feel like it was worth picking it up. He did but on an act for his sister and mum though showing them all the pictures he got from the museum and telling them some sort of made up story about what he did. Harry suppressed what actually happened and started believing the faux story he made up, envisioning every detail. The only thing that reminded him of yesterday morning where the bruises on his neck and body, most were covered up by the make up he bought. It was more of a lazy day for Harry he bummed around in an old pair of sweats he had forgotten about and a tank top with some stains on it. He lied on his bed day dreaming about what could have been and if he didn't give in so easy. He wanted to slap himself for saying that he loved Louis, maybe that was the reason why things have gotten so awkward. Harry was always saying things at the wrong moment this was clearly all his fault. If he didn't say that then maybe Louis would have loved him back.

****

Harry hadn't come out of his room in hours, not to eat, to pee, to talk to anyone. He just lied there in the same position as earlier his eyes fixated on the ceiling. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Harry said.

Gemma opened the door with a large bouquet of flowers. Red roses to be exact. She held them up to her nose and sniffed them delicately 

"Do you have a vase?" She asked.

Harry rolled over on to his side facing away from her. He didn't want to hear about whatever love was in his sisters life.

"Who are those from? Some kid at the grocery store who thought you were hot?" Harry asked with as the little animation he had.

Gemma coughed. "Actually, they're for you. Someone with the initials L.T. who ever that is." Gemma rested the flowers on the wooden dresser before walking out and closing the door. 

L.T? L.T! Harry couldn't keep in his excitement, he almost felt like the butterflies in his belly were going to fly right out of his mouth. He quickly searched for his phone and called Louis.

"Hello?" Louis said on one line.

"You sent me flowers?" Harry was smiling so much he thought his face was going to break off. 

"I see you got them. Well they were more of a thank you." Louis did a soft laugh.

Harry played with his bottom lip. "A thank you, for what? Getting us lost because you know it was all my fault." He teased.

Louis let out a sigh. "Well that was maybe the best blow job I got in my life that's for sure." 

Harry laughed as he got comfortable on his bed. As if Louis was laying right in front of him. "So those are flowers for a blow job?" Harry smiled and his voice went soft.

"And for getting us lost if that makes you feel better, Styles." Louis voice was also relaxed.

"My mum and sister are leaving in a half hour, can you come over?" Harry's voice was now a bit seductive at the naughty invitation. 

"I could make that work, Babycakes." Louis joked back.

****

There was a knock at the front door. Harry ran to answer it, he didn't even have to say hello because Louis lips were already doing most of the work at greeting him. This wasn't anything Harry even thought of but he didn't want to go back to the slump he was just in thinking about what could have been. He was happy in Louis' arms. Louis worked his thumbs on Harry's hip bones just like the morning in the motel, this drove Harry crazy but this time he wanted to be in charge. Louis had his turn last time and look how well that turned out. It was time for Harry to take care of Louis.

Harry picked up the older boy who wrapped his legs around Harry. Harry pressed him against the wall working every inch of Louis neck and collar bones in his mouth. Louis let out a high pitched moan. 

Harry walked up the stairs still lip locked with Louis. Going up the stairs to his room he tripped a little on a step. Louis did a soft laugh in Harry's mouth and smiled through the kiss. Once they finally got into the bedroom Harry plopped Louis down on his bed. The two of them undressed themselves because that made everything go faster. They both already had a large bump in their pants. Harry removed everything but his underwear while Louis was fully naked. Harry walked over to his now sexual partner making him lay down on the bed. 

"I'm going to take care of you." Harry said into Louis ear slow and soft. He ground his crotch against Louis. Making them both let out moans.

"I love you." Harry said. 

The tears streamed down Louis' face. This was it, this was all real. He didn't feel anger or hate toward Harry. He felt the love Harry left for him. The feeling radiated throughout both their bodies. Heat on skin from slow kisses leaving marks, the grabbing of hair from eager hands, even the friction of cloth on bare sensitive flesh. This was all real, and out of love. 

"Please don't tease me." Louis whined to Harry who was still rubbing his clothed cock over him. 

"Shhh." Harry soothed him as he bit his ear making Louis moan again this time more relaxed.

"I said I'm going to take care of you, didn't I?" Harry said.

Louis couldn't even get out a word or a even do a nod his body was surrendered to Harry. Harry left Louis' upper region and kissed down his body making it all the way to his dick. The tip was already soaked in pre cum. Harry took the whole length into his mouth, just like before. He bobbed his head up and down until it was hitting the back of his throat. He took Louis out of his mouth and took each of his balls into his mouth giving them both equal time. He knew that Louis didn't reach orgasm quickly unlike himself. So he reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

"I-I thought you were a virgin." Louis said trying to come down from his high.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't like to finger myself." Harry laughed as he slicked up his own erection. 

"And besides I'm pretty sure you took my virginity in the motel." Harry laughed stroking his cock.

Louis watched Harry he grew harder and harder. "Yeah but that doesn't count that last time sucked this is real."

Harry gave a chuckle as he finished up slicking himself. "Deal, because that did suck." 

Louis buried his face into his palms as he laughed. Harry tried to slip into Louis but to his dismay Louis was already stretched out and loose. 

"Did you have sex earlier?" Harry exclaimed a little harshly.

"That doesn't me I don't like to finger myself." Louis mimicked.

Harry gave a cheeky smile at Louis who flashed him a sexy side smile he knew how to do a little too well, this drove Harry crazy. 

Harry pumped in and out of Louis. Going faster and harder before Louis hit his orgasm Harry slowed down to be a bit of a tease. 

"F-Harry don't even th-think about doing th-this to me." Louis scrunched up his face.

"This is a little pay back, but I since I love you I wont torment you too much." Harry giggled still pumping into Louis quickly picking up speed. He leaned down to kiss Louis some more. He didn't resist his body was almost limp. This kissing was sloppy and lazy, Louis was pretty much drooling from the pleasure. 

They both came together. Harry didn't even bother to pull out and Louis came all over his chest. He whimpered a little about being all sticky when Harry fell onto his chest. Louis let out a huff.

"Hey Harry?" Louis said trying to choke back the tears.

Harry sat up and looked at him concerned "Yeah, Lou?" 

The tears flowed down Louis' face "I love you too." He said back. This time he could actually say something like this and mean it with every fiber of his being. 

Harry wiped Louis tears away with his thumb. "What are we going to do about the people at school. Aren't you scared what the football team is going to say about you?" 

Louis nodded a little. "A little, but let's worry about that when it happens. I don't want you to get over whelmed. You'll always have me to protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of Getting Lost With You. Yes feel free to cry. But guess what?!?! There is a sequel! The name is yet to be determined but I'll figure it out so check my page regularly it should be out this week or next week. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm very sad that I'm ending this one. You can always follow me on tumblr http://louis-will-be-harrys-superman.tumblr.com/ for more updates! Talk to all of you soon and leave feed back in the comments I love hearing from you all!
> 
> ~ Missy ♥


End file.
